Grimmy Pet
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Grimmjows a hybrid and when Isshin kurosaki comes to buy him for his sons Birthday, but when Grimmjow ends up fallng for his new master what wil happen. Grimmxichi, lemons in later chapters.
1. New Pet

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: hope you lie this story, please review and tell me what ya think please.

* * *

**Grimmy Pet**

**Chapter one**

Hey, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo , ever since I was five I have really liked cats, like I've been _obsessed _with them. I know almost everything about cats and not just house cats, I'm _obsessed _with all types of cats but I am particularly fond of Panthers because they're strong, fast and intelligent for the most part. Either way because of this _obsession _I started to look into Hybrids which were most commonly cat breeds but because they're Hybrids they can take care of the basic things that normal cats can't, things like….Cooking, bathing, getting something to drink. So being the careless person I am, a Hybrid would be the best pet for me. When I figured this out every year when my birthday came around a Hybrid is, exactly what I would ask for but I never got one so I stopped asking about two years ago when I was 14. I'm six-teen now and guess what……It's my birthday today but I'm sure my stupid father will just get me something stupid like he always does…uhh well.

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

I was asleep in my pen…..well it was more like a cage to me, seeing as I couldn't get out unless lets me out and even then he keeps me on a short leash….literally, that things like 4 feet long I swear, well either way today woke me up by setting off something very loud next to my ear through the bars of my pen/cage and I jolted up. Bad idea cuz' my head connected with the freakishly low top of my cage….I mean I'm 6 feet tall and the cage is 5 feet tall how the hell is that even fair, I CAN'T FUCKING STAND UP FOR GODS SAKE!

"Wacky wacky Grimmy, times to-"

"Shut your fucking mouth asshole" I said loudly as I sat back down so not to hit my head again.

"That's not nice and someone wanted to see ya to but I guess I could tell them you don't want to see if they'll take you home with them….oh well" aka asshole said in that creepy tone he usually used and started to walk away.

"Who wants to see me?" I asked curiously because well…..no one ever even thought of getting me because most families wanted a Hybrid who could play with their kids and well I wasn't good with kids at all, in fact they out right annoyed my.

"Oh just someone looking for a Hybrid for his 15 year old son….. Does that mean you'll come meat him Grimmy?" asked happily, man how he annoyed me.

"Yes, it means I'll come see them Idiot." I said and he opened the cage but he had no leash this time like he usually did.

"No, I won't put you on a leash but if you hurt him…"

"I'm in deep shit I know that asshole"

"Well then come on and lets go meat your new possible masters father ehh"

"Ya" Was all I said as I got out of the cage and stretched my tall figure; 'At last I can stand' I thought and fallowed out to the outdoor "playground" as called it. It was mostly just a open field with nothing in it just a place to run around….man I love to be outside and I wanted to run around but I know if I did Urahara was sure to put me on a leash again so I just walked with him up to a short man or short compared to me that is.

"Oh, hello there, you must be the Panther Hybrid Kisuke told me about, I'm Kurosaki Isshin." The man said and held out his hand. I studied his form for a moment and noticed the light stubble on his chin and the serious look on his face but I took his hand after making sure he wasn't going to do anything weird like the other people, like faint or pounce on me.

"Jaggerjack Grimmjow" I replied and took his hand.

"You seem to be very cuscuses Grimmjow?" He said it like it was a question so I figured I should answer in some way.

"Ya, ya can blame this Idiot for that" I replied pointing a thumb at Urahara who was standing with his fan in front of his face.

"So Isshin, would you like to purchase Grimmy?" Urahara asked hiding his face behind his fan.

"Yes, I would, how much?" The man called Isshin asked looking at me with what looked like pure joy in his eyes 'What is with this guy, he's acting so serious but he seems so happy bout getting a Hybrid and me for that matter. I always scared every one somehow.' I thought and Urahara jabbed me with his elbow at get my attention.

"It's up to you Grimmjow do you want to go with Isshin?"

"Ya" was all I said and yelled 'YES' in my head…I was finally going to have I home.'

"Ok, it's settled you can have Grimmy here for 500 yen Isshin."

"Deal, but I would also like to get anything you think I might need Kisuke"

"Sure Isshin" Urahara replied and led both Isshin and me back inside to take care of the paper work.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When they finally finished with the paper work Isshin turned to me with a large smile on his face. 'Shit what did I agree to' I thought when Isshin grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the small shop. "Come on It's time for you to meet your new Master Grimm"

"Is that not you?" I asked tilting my head in confusion.

"No, silly you're a present for my 15 year old son, he's love Hybrids since he was six and he really likes Panthers to so I thought that maybe this year since all of the other kids his age have Hybrids and take them to school that it was about time I got him one to and that is you Grimm." Isshin clarified and sat in the drives side of the car and I got in the passenger's side and he started to drive.

"Why, does he like Hybrids?"

"Cuz' he can't take care of something that isn't part human at least"

"What?"

"He can't take care of an animal that can't talk"

"Oh…"

"don't worry I'm sure he'll take good care of you"

"He better!" I said shock clear in my voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As the car came to a stop in front of a small clinic Isshin got out of the car carrying something I hadn't seen him carrying before…..well whatever I thought and got out of the car too, then followed him in to the small house just to the side of the clinic. When I walked in an Orange haired teen that I guessed must have been Isshin's son stopped dead and stared at me then his father then me then his father over and over again. I couldn't take it anymore. "Would you stop doing that!" I snapped and Isshin stared in shock at me. "What!" I snapped again.

"Dad, why did you bring home a Hybrid?" The teen asked with a shocked expiration plastered on his face.

"I'm your birthday present I think" I said looking at Isshin hoping I was right.

"What?"

"Yeah Grimmjow here is your Birthday present…Oh and here's the other part to go with him." Isshin said and handed the shocked teen the bag he was holding. The Teen didn't even bother to open the bag before he turned to me with a _huge _smile on his face.

"Are you a Panther breed?" the teen asked well reaching up to touch my ear. I didn't like his closeness and I ended up punching him in the face. "Ahhh, what was th-"the orange haired teen stopped and he had apologetic look on his face. 'Shit I probably look scared' "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" The teen said in sympathetic voice.

"Shut up and ya I'm a Panther breed" I answered his question in hope that he wouldn't continue to talk about my reaction to his closeness….Man I hated to when people got close to me because I felt wide open, like he was going to hurt me.

"Ok, so what's your name cuz' I doubt that it's Grimm"

"Tell me yours first" I said with a smirk.

"Ichigo" The teen said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Strawberry……" I laughed out and he swung his fist hitting me in the face.

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

'Shit did I really just hit him…He can probably kill me or really badly hurt me if anything' I thought and I saw his tail curl around his waist protectively. 'Shit his gonna…' My thoughts were cut off as he barred his sharp fangs and pounce on me pinning me to the ground.

"Hey get the hell off my son Grimmjow or I'll send you back to Kisuke!" My dad yelled already trying to pry Grimmjow off me.

"Dad leave him, I hit him, his scared I'm going to hurt him it's just his instinct to fight back to protect himself." I said surprisingly calm, considering that I was being pinned to the ground by a blue hair Panther Hybrid and yes this is the first time I noticed his blue hair. Since his hands were pinning me shoulder I slowly reached up to touch his face lightly and softly said "It's ok, I'm sorry I hit you, I'm not going to hurt you again ok?" The panther Hybrid's grip loosened a bit and he looked down at me studying me every move and the expiration that was on my face. I hoped it was a soft expiration and I hoped I looked like I was telling the truth because I was.

"Why did you hit me?" The Hybrid/ Grimmjow asked angrily and leaned closer to my face and my dad stood in shock at the scene before him.

"I don't like it when people call me that and I over reacted because you laughed well you said it." I replied still in a calm voice. Grimmjow looked over me one more time probably to make sure I wouldn't hit him again if He let me go so I stayed still and said "It's ok, I won't hit you again, Grimmjow" Once more to reassure him that it was safe to let me go.

"What's with you?" Grimmjow asked is he got off me and backed up a couple steps.

"What do you mean?" I asked with my usual scowl on my face and go up.

"I mean why the hell did you touch me like that and talk the way you did?" Grimmjow asked sounding a little angry and my dad was still standing with a shocked look on his face.

"You can leave ya know" I said facing my dad and he turned on his heels and walked away from Grimmjow and I.

"And I did that to calm you down and it worked" I relied to Grimmjow's question while turning back to him.

"Tch…"

"Well, I guess you'd probably be sleeping in my room….so come on I'll show you were it is." I said and gestured for Grimmjow to follow me.

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

'What is with this guy it's like he wants to do something but he won't' I thought when he started up the stairs and seemed to be worried that he would scare me again so he was acting…. Well not himself, not that I could be sure it was just a guess. When we reached the top of the small stair case he led me down a small hallway and stopped in front of a door to open it then walked in while gesturing for me to follow, so I did.

"I know it's small but I think the small futon will still fit beside the bed." The orange haired teen/ Ichigo said as we walked in. I took in the room and there was a small desk next to the top of the bed, that was up against the wall with a small window, other than that there was a small closet on the opposite side of the room from the bed.

"This isn't small" I said still looking around the room. It was much bigger than the cage I was kept in, so I didn't think it was small in the least.

"Uhh" Ichigo starring at me surprised for some reason.

"What…….It's a lot bigger than the 4 feet by 5 feet cage I was kept in so this is not small" I said a little angry that he was staring at me.

"Why?" Ichigo asked looking confused.

"Why, what?" I said getting angrier.

"Why were you kept in such a small space? you're 6 feet tall you couldn't even stand up in something that size or lie down properly." Ichigo replied and asked sympathetically.

"Really I didn't notice, and how the hell should I know what Urahara was thinking keeping me in a cage that small" I replied with a small grin and walked further into the room and as I pasted him he flinched. "Ok, what the hell….you nerves or something, or is there something you want but are too scared to ask for…….You're my master if you want something then ask damn it!" I snapped.

"how did you…."

"I'm very good at reading people when it comes to shit like that, I just can't tell if their gonna attack or not."

"I want to jump and hug you" Ichigo said and turned his head I what must have been embarrassment because he was blushing.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked looking down at him confused. No one had ever wanted to be within ten feet of me…well Urahara didn't count….so why did this kid want to hug me.

"Because I'm happy that I got you as a pet and I guess I want to thank you for choosing to came and be my pet." Ichigo replied still looking away from me. To be honest I found him kind of cute when he did that. I decided it wouldn't hurt to hug the kid I mean he did get me out of that shit hole of a shop. So walk closed the distance between us and he looked up at me like he thought I was angry, I ignored that and rapped my arms around him. "You actually hugging me?" Ichigo asked snuggling closer to my chest.

"Ya, I'm hugging ya and why are you snuggling into my chest?" I questioned and he just snuggled closer, it was starting to put me on edge, what is with him.

"Because you're warm." Ichigo answered and for some reason I relaxed. We stood like that for awhile before there was a light knocking on the door and I small voice said "Ichi-nii, dinners almost ready"

"Ok, Yuzu be down in a minute" Ichigo replied to the person behind the door who must have been someone named Yuzu; then I heard soft footsteps disappear down the stairs.

"Who was that?" I asked as I let go of Ichigo.

"Yuzu"

"Who's Yuzu?"

"She's my sister"

"How old is she?"

"eleven"

'Shit, I'm no good with kids and they always scared of me' I thought and Ichigo pulled my arm telling me to follow him. So I followed him back down the stairs and into the family dining room where Ichigo's dad Isshin was sitting and two girls who looked like twins but one had light brown hair and the other had black hair. "Ohhhh! Ichi-nii you got a hybrid!" The brown haired twin said and run at me. So because of her small size I knew not to hit her so instead I ended up hiding behind the nearby couch. "hun…" The brown haired girl said looking confused.

"Yuzu, this is Grimmjow and he doesn't like it when people run at him like that _it scares him_" Ichigo whispered the last part but I still heard it.

"I am _not_ scared of people running at me it just makes me nervous because I don't know if they're going to hurt me!" I yelled loudly making the little girl flinch.

"Yes, because Yuzu here looks like she can hurt you Grimmjow" Ichigo said sarcastically and him and Yuzu sat down. "_Yeah she could" _I whispered and then I sat down next to Ichigo and the other twin seeing as I didn't have much of a choice. Ichigo seemed to have heard my comment and looked at me with a wondering expiration on his face.

"So dad you got Ichigo a Hybrid for his birthday" The black haired twin said a matter of factly.

"Yeah, and a leash, and I few other things" Isshin replied.

"Ichi-nii, you still need to open mine and Karin's presents." Yuzu said happily from her set on the other side of Ichigo.

"I will after dinner ok" Ichigo replied patting his sister's head.

Xxxxxxx

After dinner Ichigo pulled me into the living room to sit in front of him on the floor because Yuzu and the other twin called Karin were on both of his sides. Yuzu handed Ichigo a small box rapped in nice paper with a card tapped to it. "Here Ichi-nii this is from Karin and me" Yuzu said happily. Ichigo took the box and opened it after quickly looking at the card; he pulled out something that looked like a collar with a small panther cub charm on it. Ichigo looked at the twins then at his dad. "There's more" Yuzu said jumping up and down in her set, this made me flinch for a second but I calmed down after about 3 seconds. Ichigo then pulled out something but put it away before I could see what it was.

"What was it?" I asked looking up at Ichigo.

"Nothing" he said and turned to face Karin.

"What the hell" He said and Karin just smiled.

"Enjoy" she said and got up off the couch.

"Hey how did you to know dad was getting me a hybrid?" Ichigo stood up and asked as Yuzu and Isshin followed after Karin.

Well Ichigo was talking to his family I took a peak into the box and was shocked when I saw what it was; a freaking whip, I hated whips.

"Hey Grimm-" Ichigo said and saw me looking into the box, he grabbed it and the next thing I knew was I was on the other side of the room from Ichigo. Ichigo looked at me worriedly and I didn't see his family they must have gone upstairs or something. Ichigo slowly walked towards me and I pressed myself as close to the wall as I could there was nowhere for me to run. "Grimm-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled and he stopped dead hearing the straight fear in my voice.

"Ok, Grimmjow…I'm not going to use the whip I promise Karin was just joking" Ichigo said softly trying to comfort me and took a step forward.

"I said stay a way, I will not go through that again….I don't care what he said I was not going to be calmed down and made to think that humans cared about Hybrids; we were just their pets, our only purpose was to serve them but I was not going to listen to anyone. Ichigo took the whip out of the box and I froze; he _was_ going to use it on me….I have to run I have to move I was not going to be whipped ever again, but for some reason before I could move throw the whip into the garbage near the kitchen from where he was standing, man he had a good arm.

"Grimmjow…..I'm not going to hurt you I promise" Ichigo said softly and slowly took another step toward me.

"You're lying!" I yelled and for the first time in years a started to cry; I hadn't cried since the last time Aizen had whipped me and left me on the street barely able to move.

"Grimmjow….." Ichigo called softly and sat down next to me and pulled me close to him. I froze again not knowing if he was going to hurt me or not. "It's ok I won't hurt you Grimmjow." Ichigo continued and started to rub behind me ear at felt nice and after a while I fell asleep.

Xxxxxx

When I woke up it was mid-night and I was back in Ichigo's bedroom on his bed. 'How the hell did I get here' I thought and quickly sat up when I heard something shift from beside the bed. I leaned over to see what it was and it was Ichigo. Was he the one who carried me up to his bedroom, man he must be stronger then he looks. "Grimmjow…you ok" I heard Ichigo say as he turned over on his back to face me.

"Yeah…" I said and got up from the bed. "Here it's your bed you should be the one sleeping in it not me." I continued as I helped him on to the bed because he seemed really tired.

"Yeah….I'm glad you're Ok….Grimmjow." He said as sleep took over him.

"Night Ichigo" I whispered before I lied down on the futon that Ichigo had previously been sleeping on and fell asleep.

* * *

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well hoped you like this story and please review and tell me if you like it or not. If I get enough reviews I might continue the story so please review.


	2. School

**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack:Well here the next chapter enjoy! XD**

* * *

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

When I woke up my alarm clock came flying at my head, I easily caught it with one arm thanks to my quick reflexes; I had gained over the years, no thanks to my father's random attacks every morning. "What the hell is that fucking noise?" I heard my new Hybrids rough voice say from above my still half asleep form. Wait above me no…no he was beside me I realized as I opened my eyes to look at Grimmjow's tall form standing before me, looking absolutely pissed and staring at the still ringing alarm clock, which I decided I should turn off, So I did and sat up to look into Grimmjow's beautiful blue eyes. What _beautiful blue eyes_; what was I thinking. I pushed that thought away when I saw Grimmjow's gaze now on me, looking me up and down with a questioning look, instead of the alarm clock in my hand.

"It's my alarm clock; I use it to get me up on time to go to school." I told Grimmjow and looked away from his now confused gaze. Damn why was I acting like a damned girl he was just looking at me because he was looking for an answer to what the noise was and were it was coming from. He is _not_ checking me out…….right.

"What's school?" Grimmjow said staring away from me 'was he embarrassed because he didn't know what school was….?' Though does he really not _know _what school is?

"It's a place people go to too learn things like…..Math, science, and other stuff like that." I said with a slightly mocking tone, which seemed to piss him off again.

"Shut up I've been in a fucking cage most of my life!" Grimmjow shouted angrily and bared his fangs at me.

"Jeez' sorry, you don't have to get so pissed" I retorted making Grimmjow even angrier. I stood up and walked around him to get to my small closet on the opposite side of the room; almost tripping over the futon but Grimmjow grabbed me from behind.

"Watch your step idiot" Grimmjow said with I grin as I turned around still in his arms and I could feel my cheeks get hot as he pulled me closer.

"Hey, let go would ya I have to get ready for school and…..so do you." I said pushing his arms away from me and walking the short distance to the closet.

"What?" Grimmjow said from behind me, obviously shocked by the tone in his voice.

"I said, you're going to school with me." I repeated and pulled out my school uniform from the closet and turned around to face a surprisingly worried looking Grimmjow standing in front of me with his tail twitching nervously behind him. "Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt ya" I assured him.

"You fucking asshole!" Grimmjow yelled and his fist connected with the wall beside my head.

"What the hell!" I yelled back and stared in shock at his violent behavior; he wasn't like this yesterday he was much more….calm but now he was being really …. Well violent.

"No one's gonna fucking hurt me so shut up!" Grimmjow retorted and removed his fist from the wall beside my head.

"But yesterday you didn't even want Yuzu near you and you hid from her and said that she _could_ hurt you, look at yourself you're fucking huge compared to her, so how the hell is it she is going to hurt you Grimm and now you're saying no one's going to hurt you. That's fucking bullshit!" I retorted back and walked around him again to go get dressed.

"Cause she can" Grimmjow said looking away from my and focusing on the wall.

"And how is that?" I questioned taking his looking at the wall to quickly slip into me school pants.

"She just can" Grimmjow said turning to face me with a torn look on his face. 'What had happened to him' I wondered and put my school shirt on and deicide to drop the subject.

"Let's go get some breakfast" I said and headed for the door and Grimmjow quickly grabbed his shirt and slipped into it before he followed. I led the way into the dining room where Yuzu had set out five plates of food.

"Eat up you two…oh and good morning Ichi-nii and Grimmjow-san" Yuzu said happily and headed into the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

Ichigo and I ate in silence and when Ichigo's dad came running in….well more like flying in to the room as Ichigo and I got up to head out the door Ichigo planted his foot right in the old man's face. I couldn't help but laugh at the site. "Come on" Ichigo said clearly annoyed and walked out the front door and I followed close behind. After a few minutes of walking in total silence A short black haired girl with one long black strand of hair hanging right in the middle of her face came running up to Ichigo and she was about to jump on Ichigo. Then the next thing I know she was pinned under me with a shocked look on her face…..What the hell did I just tackle her or something. "Hey, get the hell off of Rukia-sama!" a red headed wolf Hybrid yelled while trying to pull me off of the girl who was still pinned beneath me. The red head's red wolf tail was twitching angrily and his red wolf ears were pinned to the top of his head in anger.

"Grimmjow, Get the fuck off of Rukia!" Ichigo yelled from beside me and I obeyed instantly and got up off the small girl; she had very little chest and was about five foot two. The red head wolf backed up a few steps giving me room to get up off of who I guess was his master; the red head had bright red eyes and tattoos going from his eyebrows down to his neck and I assumed they went down onto his chest too.

"What did you attack me for?" The small girl asked calmly as she dusted the dirt off her school cloths.

"Sorry, you just came running at Ichigo and I reacted on instinct, I guess" I said scratching the back of my head and looking away but still looking at her with me peripheral vision.

"Oh….Ichigo, when did you get a hybrid?" The girl turned to Ichigo and asked in a monotone voice.

"My dad got him for me as a birthday present." Ichigo replied.

"Ya well you should keep him on a leash till ya train im' properly!" The red head interjected.

"Shut your trap Renji, you're the one who should be kept on a leash, asshole" Ichigo retorted and started walking again, I followed.

"Ichigo……"The girl; I now guessed was Rukia because that's what Ichigo had called her said and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah." Ichigo said over his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Rukia asked looking very sad, on the brink of tears actually.

"Cuz' I don't want anything from you." Ichigo replied and kept walking. I looked back to see Rukia and her pet who was apparently named Renji followed with shocked expirations on their faces it was hilarious. We walked for a few minutes when a large building came into view, which must be the school.

"Is that a school?" I asked looking away in embarrassment because I should know this stuff.

"Yeah, by the way try not to attack any more of my friends." Ichigo replied still sounding a little annoyed about me attacking/tackling that Rukia girl. This for some reason made me upset like I should do something to make it up to her and I probably would. I mean I might be sadistic and mean but I still had honor. Rukia seemed to notice my feelings and walked up to me and raised her hand, for a moment I thought she was going to hit me and I tensed but Instead she slowing placed her hand on my shoulder. I saw Ichigo staring at me and her in shock.

"Don't worry about you attacking me, it's fine, I should have noticed you; I mean your hair is _blue_ for gods sack and known not to run and try to jump on Ichigo like I usually do, so don't worry about it…….oh and I'm kuchki Rukia, Ichigo's class mate and one of his best friends. It's nice to meet you." Rukia said with an innocent smile and removed her shoulder to offer her hand to me. I looked at her for I moment trying to understand her but I gave up, Rukia was imposable to read but she seemed nice, I think. So I took her hand and carefully shook it, she seemed so weak to be honest.

"Jaggerjack Grimmjow…." I said and I probably sounded nervous.

"Come on Rukia-sama, we should get going everyone will be waiting for us" Renji said walking up to Rukia.

"Grimmjow lets go Ichigo said waving for me to follow him. He seemed to be a little happier, so I followed behind him. When we reached the gates of the huge school a very large breasted fox Hybrid with dark orange hair run up to Ichigo and I flinched. Luckily Renji grabbed my shoulder in a way that said its fine and that's when I noticed a small white haired boy that walked up and stood next to the large breasted woman; He was short about four foot four and had ice blue eyes.

"Rangiku, calm down would ya" The white haired boy said sounding annoyed and the big breasted woman turned around and pouted at the boy.

"But Toshiro-sama….." The breasted woman said still pouting down at the boy and then someone popped up behind the breasted woman and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Come on Ran, ya are freaking out the new Hybrid over there ya know" The man said as he stepped to stand next to the woman and I was able to take in his appearance; He had three scars from his eyebrow to the middle of his cheek on the left side of his face and a tattooed 69 under his right eye. He also had rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and his ears and tail suggested that he was a wolf hybrid like Renji only his ears and tail were black not red and his hair was short and black while Renji's hair was long and red and he kept It in a ponytail. The Black haired wolf hybrid walked up to me and held out his hand "Hey names Hisagi Shuhei, this is Rangiku" He introduced himself and point to the large breasted woman while he introduced her as well. "And this white haired kid is Toshiro" Shuhei said continuing to introduce people and Hybrids too. "Oh and this shy guy here is my master Izuru" He said pulling a blond haired man from behind him; he looked really shy.

"Uh….Hello" The blond/ Izuru said shyly.

"Hehe….what you being so shy fer'?" I asked looking at him with a small grin.

"Oh, he's always like tat so don't worry bout it…..so what's your name?" The large breasted woman/ Rangiku asked with a sweet smile.

"Jaggerjack Grimmjow" I replied.

"Who's your master Grimmjow?" The white haired kid/ Toshiro asked looking very serious.

"Ichigo" I said pointing my thumb at Ichigo who was arguing with Rukia about something that I didn't care to know about.

"I see while, I'm Rangiku's master, Izuru is Shuhei's master and I assume you know who Renji's master is correct." Toshiro asked.

"Yeah" I said not overly listening as I was to busy watching Some huge guy with dark brown hair and a lot of muscle walking with a dark blue haired boy with glasses that looked rather frail. It didn't take them long to reach the group of us and I noticed that the frail looking one had dark blue cat ears and tail meaning that the big guy was probably his master.

"Hello, I'm Ishida Uryuu and this is Chad my master and may I ask who you are?" The frail one/Uryuu said moved his glasses further up his nose.

"Jaggerjack Grimmjow" I replied.

"Oi, Chad, Uryuu what's up?" I heard Ichigo yell from where his was still arguing with Rukia 'What the hell are they arguing about' I wondered.

"Not too much Kurosaki" Uryuu replied while Chad stayed silent.

"Well we better get to class or Shioni-sensi well kill us" Ichigo said walking over to me. "Come let's go" He said he still seemed upset but I left it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked into a huge room with matted flooring. Renji, Shuhei, Uryuu, Rangiku sat at the back of the room while Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Izuru, Chad sat up at the front on the floor. "Hybrids sit back here Grimmjow" Shuhei said noticing how confused I was so I sat next to him.

"What is this room for?" I asked looking around and seeing that there was padding on the walls.

"Fight class" Renji answered moving to sit on the other side of me.

"Oh…" I said grinning.

"Do you like fighting?" I heard a stern voice say from behind me, I quickly jumped to my feet and waited for whoever it was to make a move.

"You have quick reactions" A short woman with long black hair that she kept in two braids down her back and black ears and tail, she looked like a leopard Hybrid.

"So…" I said angrily.

"My names Soi Fong I'm Shioni-sama's Hybrid and you are?" The black leopard hybrid/ Soi Fong asked with a grin.

"Grimmjow, Ichigo's Hybrid" I replied relaxing a little.

"I see.....well it's nice to see Ichigo got himself a Hybrid" A purple haired woman who kept her long hair in a pony tail said walking into the room with a smile. "I'm Yoruichi Shoini Ichigo's fighting teacher, it's nice to meet you Grimmjow and Soi Fong please come here." The purple haired woman/ Shoini-sensei continued.

Xxxxxxx

Over the next couple of classes and lunch nothing happened, Ichigo had math then science then Art, and then we went to the roof to eat lunch then Ichigo had English. Now it was the last class of the day and the teacher walked in black sunglasses, what the hell. He had long brown hair and after he walked in a white and Albino cat Hybrid walked in with a huge grin on his face and stopped dead when he saw me sitting next to Ichigo on the bench in the huge room we were now in.

"Who the hell are you?" The white Hybrid asked angrily as he walked over.

"Grimmjow, Ichigo's new Hybrid" I replied getting pissed when his grin returned and he looked at Ichigo witch I thought had to be lust.

"Ogichi, nice ta meat ya kitty" The white Hybrid/ Ogichi said mockingly and that was it I had had enough of this guy already. I song my fist out to punch he and caught him off guard making fall on his ass. "What the hell you asshole" Ogichi said getting to his feet.

"Don't call me Kitty Bastard!"

"Awwww, did I hurt the kitty's feelings I'm sorry." Ogichi teased with a huge smirk. I went to kick him in the face but instead somehow we both ended up wrestling on the floor. That went on for a couple minutes before we started laughing at each other. "Ya know what ya ain't bad Grimm" Ogichi said grinning.

I punched him one more time and said "You to Shiro" and laughed. I wondered why no one had stopped us but I didn't really care.

"Shiro….hun that's a new one" Ogichi/ Shiro said laughing and offered his hand to me. "Friends" He said and I laughed.

"Acting like a chick much"

"Does it matter?"

"No"

"Then who the hell cares"

"Not me, so friends it is" We said together and I we shook hands.

"Are you two finished?" The guy with the sunglasses said.

"Yeah, Zangestsu-sensei….sorry."

"Just have I seat so I can start class." The guy with glasses/ Zangestsu-sensei said impatiently.

"Nice going" Renji said as I sat down next to him were the Hybrids were now sitting.

"With what?"

"Becoming friends with Ogichi, that fucking hard to do man and you did it in less than twenty minutes."

"So"

"That's fucking awesome"

"Why?"

"Because I don't have any friends" Shiro said from behind me.

"Don't do that" I said slightly startled 'man that was happening a lot today'

"Don't do what?" Shiro asked tilting his head.

"Pop up behind me"

"K whatever" Shiro said and sat down behind me.

The rest of the class was uneventful and at the end of the class Ogichi and I had one more fight for some stupid reason but who cared not me it was fun as hell fighting someone like Ogichi; so we headed home after I finished fighting. "Hey Grimm" Ichigo said as we turned the corner onto his street.

"Yeah Ichigo" I replied.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Hell yeah"

"Good" Ichigo said with a smile. I like it when Ichigo smiled it made me happy for some reason. The rest of the way home was silent and dinner past pretty much the same way as last time but this time Yuzu made sure to ask before she tried to hug me and I let her, I don't really know why but whatever. After dinner Ichigo had a shower and Karin asked if I would play soccer with her and I did, again I didn't know why I did but I didn't really care I was having fun. When Ichigo finished his shower and Karin and Yuzu where in bed, Ichigo said we should go to bed to.

I pulled out the futon and slipped out of me shirt "Night Grimmjow" Ichigo said before sleep took over him.

"Night, Ichi" I said and fell asleep.

* * *

**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: well hope you liked this chapter and don't worry there will not be an Ogichi Grimmjow pairing in this story promise this _is_ a Grimmjow Ichigo fanfic after all. Hoped you liked it and I love the reviews you guys are giving me if you keep it up I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can…..Oh and still give me any advice you might have ok, thanks. You guys are AWSOME! XD**


	3. New Students

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey guys hope you like this chapter please review and tell me what you like and don't like because I'll have lost of free time to write as of this week.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Grimmjow's Point of view**_

'What is that fucking noise' I thought as a loud ringing noise came from Ichigo's small desk, it kept ringing and wouldn't stop. "Damn that fucking noise!" I shouted and Stood up to crush the thing that was making that annoying noise when a hand grabbed it and shut it off.

"I told you Grimm it's my alarm clock, it wakes me up in the morning so I can get to school on time." Ichigo said placing the alarm clock back on the desk and slowly getting up. When he stood I noticed he was only in his boxers, showing his bare chest, that's when for the first time I noticed that Ichigo was thin but had a highly toned and muscular chest and I couldn't stop staring at him. "Why are you staring at me like that Grimm" I heard Ichigo say.

"Your hot" I said not paying attention to what I was saying.

"What!?" Ichigo yelled loudly snapping me out of my daze_. 'Wait, oh shit, did I really just say Ichigo was hot!'_ I screamed to myself mentally.

"Sorry, It's true though I bet you have lots of girls going gaga all over you Ichigo that's all I meant not that _I _thought you were hot." I said as calmly as I could and it seemed to work._ 'Good he believed me….wait do I really think Ichigo's hot?'_

"Oh….You'd think that but I don't, it's probably because of my constant scowl" Ichigo said snapping me from my thoughts as he walked to the closet while I stared at his ass_. 'Damn it Grimmjow stop doing stuff like that you do not Love Ichigo damn it!'_ I screamed to myself and was able to stop staring at Ichigo's ass just as he turned around. "You should have a shower Grimm" Ichigo said and started to put his shirt on and then quickly put his pants on too.

"I'm good thanks" I said worriedly _'Man I hate water'_ I thought and grabbed my shirt and started heading for the door but Ichigo grabbed my arm and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"You _will_ have one after school today is that clear Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked his tone filled with authority.

"But I hate water" I said trying to get Ichigo to let go and failed,_ 'man Ichigo could be really strong when he wanted to be.'_

"You're a panther Hybrid so of course you hate water I know that but you _will still_ have a shower when we get home after school, even if I have to tie you up and wash you myself." Ichigo said with even more authority than before. _'Ichigo washing me doesn't sound all that bad….wait what, no bad Grimmjow bad!' _

"No!" was all I said before Ichigo's foot kicked me in the gut and it would have sent me flying if not for Ichigo still holding me. "You asshole, what was that for!" I yelled holding my stomach with my free arm.

"Not listening, you are going to have a shower after school and that is that Grimmjow!" Ichigo replied clearly very pissed.

"Fine!" I yelled and forced him to let go of my arm and taking a step back from Ichigo. "But on one condition, you let me have your bed for one night, that futon is fucking killing my back" I added with a grin.

"Fine but I ain't sleeping on the futon."

"Then how's this gonna work"

"We share the bed"

"You nuts?"

"No"

"Are you gay"

"no……I'm bi"

"What?"

"I like both girls and guys" Ichigo admitted looking away from me.

"So you want to sleep in the same bed as me?" I said stepping closer to him. _'Why the hell did I asked that and move closer.'_

"What, no, there just no way I'm sleeping on the futon if I don't have to, besides I don't like you like that and your straight……right?" Ichigo said looking back at me in shock.

"Yeah what are you a fucking idiot?"

"Shut up so we can get to school." Ichigo said ending the conversation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

'_When Grimmjow said Yeah he was straight he sounded unsure, it probably a bad idea to share my bed with him so I'll make him take a bath and I'll make him sleep on the futon.'_ I decided as we walked to the spot where Rukia and Renji usually met me so we could walk to school together but instead there were four guys there that I didn't even know. One was tall and had shoulder length back hair and an eye patch over his left eye. There was a short blond haired Hybrid standing next to him he looked like he was probably a puma Hybrid. To the left of those to there was an average looking man with average length black hair standing next to a tabby Hybrid with shoulder length pink hair and he was wearing rectangle framed glasses. As we approached them Grimmjow seemed to tense but he did that around all new people so I didn't take much notice of it. "Hey there, I'm Aaroniero and this is Szayel my pet." The average man said holding out his hand and Grimmjow tensed even more but I took his hand anyway.

"Ichigo and this is Grimmjow, is there something I can help you with?" I asked looking at the other to man to see what they were doing.

"Yes, we were wondering if you could tell us where the high school is we are transferring there and we can't seem to find it" the average boy/ Aaroniero asked politely.

"Umm, sure it's just down the street, it's the huge building on your right, you can't miss it" I replied.

"Thanks" The tall guy with the eye patch said speaking for the first time. "Names Nnoitra by the away and this bitch here is Tesla and thanks fer the directions, there is no way I could take walking around in circles anymore." the tall guy with the eye patch/ Nnoitra continued and stepped closer a little to close and Grimmjow went and fucking punched the guy. "What the fuck!" Nnoitra hollered as he staggered backwards clutching his stomach.

"Back off, asshole!" Grimmjow shouted back at him.

"Why the hell did you punch me bastard?!" Nnoitra shouted walking towards Grimmjow ready to fight. "I'll kick your fucking ass!" Nnoitra threatened and Grimmjow took on a defensive stance.

"Ichigo……..what's going on?" I heard Rukia ask as she run and jumped on my making Grimmjow flinch alloying Nnoitra to lead a solid blow to Grimmjow's gut sending Grimmjow flying into the street as a car drove by. _'Shit….'_ I thought and then I saw Grimmjow place a hand on the car's hood and spin out of the way, landing on his feet on the other side of the street.

"Wow Grimm, you're full of surprises" I heard Renji say from behind me but I wasn't paying any attention to him because I couldn't stop staring at Grimmjow. _'When he did that he was so…..well graceful…..wait did I really just think Grimmjow was graceful?' _

"Shut your tap Renji" Grimmjow said rudely making his way back to our side of the street.

"You want more Kitty" Nnoitra teased.

"Just stay the hell away from Ichigo asshole" Grimmjow said taking his place next to me still on guard though.

"Wha- you think I'm gonna hurt him or something…..hin…..I would love to fuck that tight ass of his but I was just gonna shake his hand" Nnoitra said with a grin.

"You want to fuck me hun……." I said very very pissed.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said carefully getting off of my shoulders that she had been sitting on and backing up to stand in front of Renji who stepped in front of her defensively.

"Do I look like some whore to you?" I said looking at the floor trying to control my rage.

"Yeah" was all Nnoitra said and before I could lift a figure Grimmjow flung himself at Nnoitra, tackling him to the ground and pinning him to the ground.

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

'_How dare he call Ichigo a whore.' _I thought as I repeatedly punched the guy \Nnoitra who was helpless below me.

"Oi, Grimmjow………Grimmjow……… Grimmjow that's enough he's unconscious……Stop" I heard Ichigo say worriedly as he grabbed my wrist to stop me from punching again. "Sorry about your friend Aaroniero" Ichigo said as I got up off of the unconscious man.

"It's alright he had it coming we'll just patch him up, right Szayel?" Aaroniero asked turning toward his pink haired pet/ Szayel.

"Of course" Was all Szayel said as he walked over to Nnoitra, pulling out a first aid kit as he set to work.

"Grimmjow lets go" Ichigo said worry still evident in his voice. For some reason I felt bad for beating the shit out of that guy but only because Ichigo was upset.

"Come on man let's go" Renji said placing a hand on my shoulder and I followed_. 'Ichigo's mad at me…..but I got really angry when that guy called him a whore……..why did I do that?'_

"Don't worry man, Ichigo just doesn't like seeing people hurt but I'm sure Ichigo would have hurt that guy way more if you hadn't started beating the shit out of him" Renji reassured me as we headed to the school.

"It's true, Ichigo would have fucking killed that fucker if you hadn't attacked him first, Grimm" said a familiar voice from behind me……It was Ogichi.

"When the hell did you get here Shiro?!" I shouted out surprised. _'Damn I hate it when he does that' _

"Since you beat that fuck tard, man remind me not to piss you off" Ogichi said with a smirk.

"Why are you here Shiro?"

"Still, with that nickname hun…"

"Answer the fucking question Shiro, before I fucking beat the shit out of you to damn it!" I shouted at Shiro I was not in the mood for this.

"Thought I come see ya" Shiro said shrugging his shoulders.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I had kept quite the rest of the way to school trying to calm down and by the time we got to Ichigo's first class with Shihoin-sensei and her pet Soi Fon I was completely calm. When we walked in to the large padded room there were two new people sitting together in the corner, One was a tall guy about my height, He had shoulder length brown hair and a small goatee. Next to him was a small girl with short blonde hair, she looked really scared. "Who are they" I asked turning to Ichigo while tilting my head slightly.

"Don't know they must be new, go talk to them Grimm…..the small girls a Hybrid, a wolf pup Hybrid." Ichigo replied pointing at the small ears the girl had that I hadn't notice because of how small they were_. 'Well Ichigo said to go talk to him so I might as well'_

"Ok" I said and started walking.

"Hey Grimm, I'll come with ya" Renji said running to my side.

"Rukia told you to make sure I don't hurt anyone didn't she" I asked with a grin.

"Ok, man how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Read people like that it's weird?"

"It's just something I do automatically"

"Oh, still, it's weird"

"So she did send you over here to make sure I don't hurt anyone."

"Yeah, sorry dude but she is my master ya know." Renji said looking back at Rukia who was standing next to Ichigo arguing with him again. _'What do those two argue about all the time' _I thought as we stopped in front of the blonde wolf pup Hybrid and the man that must have been her master.

"Hey……can I help you with something?" The brown haired man asked with a yawn.

"My master wanted me to come talk to you so…….Hey names Grimmjow……nice…to ….uh…meet you…." I replied nervously, I was never good with stuff like this at least when I had to talk first.

"Haha…No need to be nervous, the names Stark and this is Lilinette my wolf pup Hybrid, Nice to meet you to Grimmjow." The man/ Stark said holding out his hand and I took it.

"Oh and this red head here is Renji" I said pointing my thumb at Renji behind me.

"Yeah, nice to meat ya" Renji said holding out his hand to the girl instead of Stark. The girl/Lilinette stared at Renji before carefully taking his hand, she seemed scared.

"Li…..Lilinette…ni…..nice….to meat you…t….to" The girl said obviously very nervous and scared.

"Grimmjow class is starting come here!" Ichigo yelled from across the room.

"Ok Ichigo!" I yelled and waved it Stark, then headed over to where there Hybrids sit.

_**Renji's point of view**_

"Come on Lilinette you have to sit with the rest of the Hybrids ok" I said as kindly as I could I wasn't to good with kids but it seemed to work because she got up and took my hand. '_That's good I didn't scare her more then she already is' _I walked her over to where the rest of the Hybrids where and Rangiku wanted to jump and hug Lilinette but she must have noticed how scared she was and choose not to.

"Hi there, I'm Rangiku and you are." Rangiku said in a motherly tone.

"Lilinette" Lilinette replied moving closer to me.

"It's ok Rangiku's nice, why don't you sit with her Lilinette?" I said carefully motioning for her it sit with Rangiku. She seemed to think about it and then went to sit with Rangiku who let Lilinette sit in her lap. _'Ok, good Lilinette seems to like Rangiku, that's good'_ I thought as I sat down next to Grimmjow.

"Hey didn't know you liked kids Renji" Grimmjow said Teasingly and lightly elbowed me in the shoulder.

"Ya, I have I soft spot for kids so what Grimm" I said Elbowing him back and he shut up after that and didn't talk for the rest of the period.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

The 2-to four periods just flow by and now it was lunch and Ikkaku I bald friend of mine and his pet Yumichika a pretty boy Tabby Hybrid decided to sit us for lunch and seemed to get along with Grimmjow. Ikkaku had picked a fight with him and now they're the best of friends and Yumichika didn't seem to mind Grimmjow as long as Ikkaku was happy he was fine with it.

"OI, Ichigo, so what is it with you and Grimmjow you acting so different around him?" Rukia asked for the 50th time today.

"Rukia nothing different ok just leave it ok."

"You like him don't you"

"No I don't just leave it" I was getting really angry with her right now.

"Ichigo, just admit you are in love with Grimmjow"

"Shut up Rukia!" I yelled and headed for the door.

"Grimmjow were going home early let's go" I saw Grimmjow look up at me confused but he still got up and followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked as we got to the front door of my house.

"Nothing I just thought I'd take the rest of the day off."

"Why?" Grimmjow asked tilting his head, I love it when he does that he looks so cute.

"To relieve so stress…..some on let's go upstairs Grimm" I said and started heading up the stairs. Grimmjow followed still looking confused but he was grinning.

* * *

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hope you liked this chapter and again please review I NEED REVIEWS SERIOUSLY!!!! PLEASE!!!!!


	4. Mate

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey guys, here's the next chapter.**_

_**Grimmjow: Do I get to fuck Ichigo**_

_**Ichigo: Maybe**_

_**Grimmjow: Come on Ichigo**_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Sorry you'll just have to read the chapter to find out…..Hehehe…Enjoy and Review please.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Grimmjow's Point of view**_

When we entered Ichigo's bed room Ichigo shut the door and locked it. "Get on your knees Grimmjow" Ichigo demanded.

"What? Why?" I asked and to be honest I was a little scared.

"I'm your master and I want you to get on your knees, now Grimmjow" He said a little louder and I did as I was told, he was my master now, I have no choice but to listen to what he says. Once I was on my knees Ichigo pulled his pants and boxers down to revel his almost fully erected member. "Suck" Ichigo said with authority and lust in his voice.

"Tch… what the hell kind of master are you?" I asked and Ichigo's hand came and slugged me in the face. What the hell is up with Ichigo he has never acted this when before and it's really fucking worried, he said he wasn't into me and now he wants me to suck his dick, what the hell.

"I said suck, Grimmjow so suck or I'll punish you!" Ichigo shouted I didn't like getting hit, not after what Aizen did to me nor did I like getting punished because it always involved a whip. So I licked at the vain on the underside of Ichigo's member and continued to lick all around Ichigo's now full erected member. Then I began to lap at the slit at the head and stared to suck lightly on the head till pre come started to leak from the head and Ichigo started to moan loudly in pleasure. "Agh….Grimmjow……take all of me into your mouth……Agh….damn it." Ichigo moaned and I took all of him into my mouth and circled my touge around his member a couple of times before Ichigo moaned loudly and came in my mouth. I swallowed every last drop and continued to suck on his dick and then released it with a low popping noise. Ichigo stood there staring at me, panting for a while before he knelt down and placed his hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry I hit you Grimmjow, I was just stressed and needed some sort of a release, I'm sorry I used you like that." He said with a truly sorry look on his face but for some reason my panther instincts took over and I stood and pulled him off the ground and throw him on the futon. "Grimmjow what ar-"He wasn't able to finish his sentence because I captured his lips in mine and was kissing him passionately. This is when I realized why I was so protective of Ichigo, it wasn't because he was my master it was because I loved him, I wanted him to be my mate, I wanted him to love me but did he love me or had he really just used me to get a release……I have to know if he loves me, will he be my mate, I don't care if it's not right for pets to have their masters be their mates, Ichigo _will_ be my mate. After about two seconds Ichigo started to kiss me back but I still needed to hear him say he loved me, that he would be my mate. I continued to kiss him patiently, until we both ran out of breath and broke our kiss. Once we both caught our breath Ichigo looked up at me with lust in his eyes. "Grimmjow….." Was all he said and turned his head to the side with a huge blush on his face.

"Be my mate?" I asked gruffly and turned his head to face me.

"Grimmjow……we can't I'm your master we can't be mates." Ichigo said sounding sad.

"Do you want to be my mate Ichigo?"

"Well ya…but…."

"Then order me to be your mate and it'll be fine right?"

"Well ya…"

"So order me to be your mate, damn it!"

"No not yet……." I looked at him confused, if he wants me to be his mate then why the hell won't he order me to be his mate, damn it. "Fuck me first Grimmjow" Ichigo said with a smirk and started to pull off my shirt and then continued to remove his own, revealing his beautiful tanned and toned chest and leaving him completely naked under me. I quickly rid myself of the rest of my clothing revealing my large erected member to Ichigo, whose eyes widened at the sight. "You're fucking huge" Ichigo stated in shock and lust.

"Hin…don't worry I'll prep ya real well before I enter ya Master." I said with a smirk while rooming around his entrance with the tip of my finger making Ichigo groan quietly. "Ya got any lube Ichigo?"

"Ya, top drawer of my desk." Ichigo replied and I easily reached the drawer and grabbed the lube and spread a generous amount on to three of my fingers. I slipped one finger inside Ichigo's entrance making Ichigo squirm beneath me and try to move away from the penetrating object but I grabbed his hip with my free hand stopping him from moving away and began to move my finger in and out of him. After Ichigo relaxed I added a second finger then a third and continued to move them in and out of Ichigo loosening entrance. "Grimmjow, it…AGH!" Ichigo screamed as I finally hit his prostate and I continued to hit it until I felt Ichigo was loose enough.

"I'm gonna enter ya now Ichigo" I said and removed my fingers from Ichigo now loosened entrance and positioned myself between Ichigo legs and thrust all the way in up to the hilt causing Ichigo to bit his lip to hold back the pain. I ran my fingers in a comforting way along Ichigo's cheek and said "It'll get better soon, promise, Ichigo" Ichigo only nodded in response and I pulled out only to thrust back in at a different angle hitting Ichigo's prostate dead on, earning a pleasure filled groan of "Agh fuck, Grimmjow, fuck" As I started to move at a slow pace in and out of Ichigo he continued to groan in pleasure. When I noticed Ichigo's painfully hard member throbbing between us I began to pump him in time with my thrusts making Ichigo moan even louder and I felt mine and Ichigo's balls tighten, signifying our release. So I picked up the pace and soon enough we both groaned loudly and came at the same time. I collapsed on the futon beside Ichigo and he moved to cuddle into my chest.

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

When Grimmjow collapsed beside me, without thinking I cuddled into his chest. Damn, that felt so fucking good, you'd think he's had practice. "Hey Ichigo, you gonna order me or what?" Grimmjow whispered softly in my ear.

"Be my mate Grimmjow" I stated but I hoped it came across as an order and that's when I noticed a tall figure staring at Grimmjow and me. Grimmjow must have noticed it to because he was growling at it.

"You, son of a bitch, get the hell away from my son and out of this house right now!" The figure…wait shit the figure was my father said and he was fucking pissed. When my father said these things Grimmjow froze.

"What the hell are you saying I told him to, I'm his master"

"Grimmjow, get out of my house right now!" My dad said completely ignoring me and stepping forward to grab Grimmjow's hair and then throw him in to the wall by the door. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!!" My dad continued to scream.

"WHAT YOU EXPECT ME TO LIVE ON THE STREETS?!!" Grimmjow screamed back and somehow he had managed to put his pants on I hadn't even seen him move but I was paying more attention to my father, when he got like this it scared the shit out of me and pissed me off at the same time.

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

What the hell is up with Ichigo's dad, there is no way in hell I'm going to live on the streets again, the last time I did that was when Aizen throw me on to the streets after raping my for the 200th fucking time. The street is not a good place for a hybrid to be, no matter how strong they are. "I WILL NOT LIVE ON THE STREETS AGAIN, I WILL NOT PUT MYSELF IN A PLACE WERE AIZEN CAN FUCKING FIND ME AGAIN!" I screamed….wait oh shit now I'll have to tell Ichigo about my past, shit.

"Aizen…..do you mean the man down stairs asking for his missing pet back?" Ichigo's dad asked. I froze and I saw Ichigo's worried expiration. Isshin seemed to be waiting for an answer but all I could do was nod. "He says you run away from him?"

"Like hell, I couldn't even get out of the fucking cage he had me trapped in, unless he had me strapped to a bed and rapping me till I fucking bled….." I cut myself off when I noticed I was crying just because of remembering what that bastard had done to me, there was absolutely no way in hell I was going back to that man.

"Get out of-"

"Shut up dad….Grimmjow are you…..ok" Ichigo asked softly and I noticed he had covered himself up, good, I don't care if it's his father, no one is allowed to see Ichigo completely naked.

"I'm fine…" I replied roughly and whipped the tears from my eyes and then proceeded to stare at Isshin.

"Go talk with Aizen Grimmjow and I don't want to hear any backtalk to me about making you see him is that clear" Isshin said with more authority than before and all I could do was nod in response.

_**

* * *

**_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hehehe…the villain appears…**_

_**Grimmjow: Damn it why the hell did Aizen have to come and find me**_

_**Aizen: What's wrong I just missed you Grimmy pet**_

_**Grimmjow: AHHHHHHH……STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!**_

_**Ichigo: He's my Grimmy pet, so fuck off asshole.**_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Maybe not for long but you'll have to find out in the next chapter if Grimmy stays with you Ichigo or if Aizen gets him back….hehehe….Well please review and tell me what ya think I need reviews and if there's a story of mine you want updated faster select that story on the poll on my profile……REVIEW!!!!!! **_


	5. Old Master

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

I walked down the stairs and into the living room where that bustard Aizen was waiting to rowan my life once again, like he had since I was ten years old. "Why hello Grimmjow, long time no see my little kitty" Aizen said with a grin that scared me shitless every time I saw it because I had no idea what he was going to do.

"I ain't your fucking "little kitty" asshole!" I snapped and stood as far away from him as I could without having Isshin push me forward.

"Oh, come on now Grimmjow, I miss you and I _want_ you to come back with me to my house" Aizen said putting weird emphases on the word _want_ and the fucking grin of his never leaving his face.

"No way in hell I'm going back with you, you left me on the fucking street after raping me for five fucking years and beatin' the shit out of me before you left me in the fucking street, naked, and barely able to move and you expect me to go back to living with you. Ichigo is my master now and I'm not leaving, Aizen!" I screamed and I could feel water rising in my eyes, I will not cry in front of Aizen, I will not show weakness to him ever again. I thought trying as hard as I could to stop myself from crying.

"I see…but what does Isshin want and what does Ichigo want, surely you don't think that they want to have someone as violent as you in their peaceful little home?" Aizen half asked half stated glancing at Isshin and then at Ichigo who I hadn't noticed had come down stairs when I was screaming at Aizen; Ichigo was fully dressed and by the look on his face he was very worried. Isshin just stood there looking up is if he was thinking very hard about something and then his gaze suddenly went to my and he looked totally serious.

"I want you out of my house Grimmjow……" I stared at him _'please no….please don't make me leave' _I thought sadly to myself. "But….I'll decide if you can say after I ask Yuzu and Karin what they think…. I would like to know what Ichigo has to say about what I saw earlier" Isshin finished and I felt somewhat relieved. "Well Ichigo?" Isshin asked and Ichigo looked at him confused for a moment before he figured out what Isshin wanted him to do.

"I ordered him to be my mate and I want him to be just that, I don't care if it's not right I……I…..want him to stay here and I want him to be with me, I love him." Ichigo said looking his dad straight in the eyes and was blushing madly but the determined look in his eyes said he wasn't going to let me go, this made me happy to know that Ichigo really, truly wanted to be with me.

"Yuzu, Karin what do you think of Grimmjow?" Isshin asked without saying anything else to Ichigo. Yuzu and Karin walked out from behind the counter and Yuzu seemed really worried while Karin seemed really annoyed like see always did.

"I really like Grimmy-san and Ichi-nii really cares about him and so do Karin and me, I would be really happy if he stayed dad." Yuzu replied in her sweet voice and looked at me thoughtfully before walking up to me and carefully reaching for my hand and stopped waiting to see if I was scared like I had been the first time she had come so close to me, so I carefully took her hand in mine and she smiled up at my. Her eyes filled with joy._ 'Does she really like me'_ I thought and waited to see what Karin had to say.

"I want Grimmjow to stay, he's good at soccer and he's really a nice guy even if he uses bad language a lot and can be violent but he would never hurt anyone important to Ichigo and I really like him, Idiot" Karin replied walking over to me to stand beside Yuzu and Ichigo decided he would stand on my other side and we waited to see what Isshin had to say.

"Then I guess it's settled then, Grimmjow you can stay but you have to take Yuzu shopping when she needs to, ok" Isshin stated and Aizen stared at him amassed at what had just happened. _'Hin…services you right you fucking pedophile' _I thought to myself.

"This is not over Grimmy my little kitty pet" Aizen said and headed for the door and left without another word.

"I'm glad I get to keep you Grimmjow" Ichigo said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm glad to" I replied still a little worried about what Aizen had said before he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day/ Sunday Ichigo woke me up early and said we would be going to the beach with his friends. Rukia had called last night and I guess it was to invite Ichigo to hang out at the nearby beach. "Who's gonna be there?" I asked as we started heading to the beach.

"Me, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryuu, Shuhei, Izuru, Toshiro, Rangiku, this chick Nel and her pet Harribel, That Stark guy and Lilinette and my master Zangestsu." I heard Ogichi's familiar voice say from behind me. I had gotten' used to Ogichi popping out of no were, so he didn't startle me this time.

"Oh, thanks, so your masters Ichigo Gym teacher hun…..well that explains why he lets us fight all the time before class." I replied with a small chuckle.

"Yeah" Ogichi laughed beside me. "Hope you know how to swim Grimm" Ogichi said still laughing.

"Tch… of course I know _how_ to swim but there's no way I'm going to swim" I replied and Ogichi stared at my fer' a minute and then laughed.

"Sacardy cat." Ogichi continued to laugh until I punched him dead centre in the face, launching use into another one of our little fights except this time Renji jumped in along with Shuhei and brook us up.

"Come on that's enough you to, lets' just go have some fun in the sun, hun" Shuhei laughed out and pointed toward the sand and waves just ahead. I hadn't even noticed we were at the beach already.

"Go on Grimm have some fun I need to go yell at Rukia" He laughed after he said that and headed from the rocks not far from where Shuhei was dragging me and Ogichi.

"Ok, Ichi" I said letting Shuhei continue to drag me off in the direction of a spot in the sand were Stark and Lilinette were making something with sand. _'Well I may get suckered into going swimming but at least Aizen has left me and Ichigo alone for now that is'_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey guys hope you liked this chapter sorry it's so short but I wanted to get what happened with Aizen out of the way but it looks like he hasn't given up on Grimmjow yet.**_

_**Ichigo: he better stay away from Grimmjow or I'll have to beat the shit out of **__**him **_

_**Grimmjow: you go Ichigo, but I'll help beat the bustard to a pulp**_

_**Ogichi: Can I help?**_

_**Grimm, Ichi: Sure**_

_**Toshiro: GrimmXD left to start on the next chapter since this one was so short, but she'll up date faster if you guys review and give her any advice you might have.**_

_**Grimmjow: So review so she'll get the next chapter out faster.**_

_**Ogichi: And check out the poll on her profile to tell her what one of her stories you want updated faster.**_

_**Axel: Got it memorized **_


	6. GIRLY MIDGET!

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out I was bussy with school and stuff that needed to get done. I know this chapters on the short side but please read and review. I hope to get to at least 40 reviews before I update again so if you want me to update you MUST review! ENJOW THE CHAPTER EVERYONE!!!!**_

* * *

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

After Shuhei had grabbed Grimmjow and dragged him off to where Stark and Lilinette where playing in the sand, Rukia came up to me with a huge grin on her face. "So-"

"Yes" I replied to the question that she was about to ask, before she was actually able to voice it because if she did, that asshole Renji would pop out of nowhere and start teasing me about it. Luckily Ogichi had decided to go with Zangestsu-sensei to get something to eat, cuz' I guess they hadn't eaten this morning.

"Ichigo……"Rukia said her grin getting even wider, in a way that scared me every time I saw it cuz' it always meant she was going to do something really girl, Really really girly and what she did do was just over all fucking weird. "I'M SO PRAWD OF YOU ICHIGOOOOOOO!!!!!!" She screamed as she tackled me to the ground and guess what? She just so happened to have wrapped her arm around my neck and was cut off the flow of air through my body, turning my face a _nice_ shade of blue.

"Hey, get off of him, Rukia!" I heard Grimmjow's familiar voice say from somewhere around me, I was starting to lose conciseness so I could really tell exactly where he was but he was definitely there.

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

When I had turned around to see where Ichigo was I saw and heard Rukia scream and tackle Ichigo to the ground, She also just so happened to have wrapped her arm around Ichigo's neck and was choking him, and for the fifth time since I met Ichigo I ran to help him. "Hey, get off of him Rukia!" I said as I reached Ichigo's side and saw that his face had turned a _nice_ shade of blue.

"GRIMMJOW, I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LET YOU…..I'M SOOOO PRAWED OF YOU BOTH!!!!!" Rukia screamed girlishly and released Ichigo, only to jump and tackle _me_ to the ground. _'Damn this chick is much stronger then she looks' _I thought as I desperately tried to get Rukia the hell off of me, but to no avail.

_**Ogichi's point of view**_

As Zangestsu-san and I were walking back to where we had left Ichigo and Rukia, I saw Rukia Tackle Grimmjow to the ground, after releasing Ichigo from her grasp and I couldn't help but laugh at the picture that created. "Oi, Rukia, Ya can't kill Grimmjow or I'll have no one to spare with so get off a him would ya!" I yelled as we approached them.

"But, I'm so prawed of them, Ogichi" Rukia fake wined as she go off of Grimmjow and he jumped to his feet ready to protect himself from another random tackle. He looked absolutely hilarious like that; I could help but bark out another laugh, making Grimmjow turn with an angered expiration on his face.

"What are you laughing at Shiro, this chicks a fucking nut case!" Grimmjow loudly growled out as he stepped closer to me, waiting for me to make the first move of the inevitable fight. So I did and about thirty seconds into the fight Shuhei and Renji stepped in between us and they both nodded towards the Blond haired figure that was walking toward them.

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

'_Shit, what is Urahara doing here?'_ I thought as I turned to look in the direction that Shuhei had nodded in and right there heading toward us was Kisuke Urahara, in all his stripped hat glory. _'Don't tell me Aizen went and convinced him to get my back to him somehow…….Aizen could probably get him to, I just hope he didn't' I thought as Kisuke stopped in front of me and opened his fan in front of his face. _"Grimmjow, Aizen came to my store today. I don't suppose you have any idea why_ do you_?" Kisuke asked in a serious voice which was never a good thing and I guess Ichigo and the others nearby got that idea to because they all froze waiting to see what was going to happen next.

* * *

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: and sorry but, guess what……….You guys will have to wait till the next chapter to find out exactly what Kisuke is doing at the beach and if he's there to take Grimmjow away.**_

_**Toshiro: We hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was short and please review.**_

_**Grimmjow:REVIEW, DAMN IT!!!!**_

_**Ichigo: Review!**_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!!!!**_


	7. Catnip

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: sorry for taking so long to update but here is the next chapter of Grimmy pet. ;)  


* * *

**_

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

"I don't have the slightest idea why _Aizen _came to _your_ shop, Kisuke" I said with venom, wanting to make to perfectly clear to the prick, that there was nothing he could do or say to make me go back to that fucker.

"I see, well, he came by and asked if I could give this to you today, seeing as today is your _birthday_……Grimmy." Kisuke said with a hint of a warning that only I could hear cuz' I had live with him for the past year. _'Birthday, my __**birthday **__is three days from now………he didn't mean………shit…no way in hell I'm even gone open whatever the hell Aizen gave to Kisuke to give to me.' _"Here, you go Grimmy" Kisuke continued as he pulled out a teal box and held it out for me to take. Everyone was starring at the box, probably wondering what was in it.

"No way in hell I'm taking anything from that bustard……other than his fucking life!" I stated loudly and crossed my arms over my chest so he couldn't grab my hand and force me to take it.

"Grimmjow, take it" Kisuke ordered with a tone that said if you don't you'll get hurt.

"No. Way. In. Hell." I stated slowly with pure rage building in my voice. That's when Kisuke retched into his coat and pulled out something that looked like………..a……..a GUN. _'Shit' _I thought as I heard the gun shot go off but unlike what should have happened, I felt no pain but I heard a grunt from in front of me.

"Tch, What do ya think yer' doing Urahara, firin' a gun at someone just cuz' he don want wha ya got ta give em, what does Aizen still have Jenta and Urruu." I heard Ogihci's familiar voice say from in front of me. I finally looked at him and there was blood coming down his arm. _'He…he took the bullet' _I thought as Ogichi smirked at Kisuke. "Well, I'm afraid ya ain't gonna be able to do what Aizen told ya to, cuz' I ain't gonna let ya hurt Grimmjow, cuz' if ya do that Ichi will be upset……and Grimms the only friend I got so ya ain't gonna hurt em' anyway. So put the gun away before I have ta break that arm a yer's" Ogichi continued with a creepy tone as his grin got even wider.

"Ichigo, Be careful with Grimmjow……….and Ogichi make sure you and Zangestsu keep your promise." Kisuke said as he lowered his gun, he looked very sad and…….well crushed to be honest, like those two people Ogichi had mentioned were his whole life and Aizen had taken them from him.

Ogichi relaxed and suddenly Zangestsu was at his side looking Kisuke straight in the eyes and simply stated "Our promise shall be kept." And Kisuke just nodded and started to walk away but then he stopped and through an orange box to Ichigo.

"Be careful, and you may need that Ichigo" Kisuke said and then continued to walk away leaving everyone but me confused. _'tell me that prick didn't just give Ichigo catnip……that stuff always calms me down but it also makes me more sensitive to everything……..I know I'm on edge now that I know what day it is…..it's the day when Aizen rapped my the hardest and the longest and the most painful and for the last time to……anything would probably send me into full protection mode and it wouldn't be protection of Ichigo ether……..it would be protect me. Which would not end well it never did.' _

"King, I think ya should take Grimmjow home and keep yer' dad and Yuzu and Karin away from him." Ogichi said turning to Ichigo with a serious expiration on his face.

"Uh…..ok….Grimmjow, let's go home." Ichigo said as he turned and headed in the direction of home, I quickly followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got home, we came in through the back door and quietly went up stairs. When we reached Ichigo's room we walked in. "Grimmjow sit on the bed please" Ichigo asked calmly and started to open the box. I did as told and sat on the bed but I really didn't want him to give me the catnip the Kisuke must have given him.

"Ichigo, I don't want to take what is in the box" I said hoping he wouldn't make me.

"Sorry, Grimmjow but I think Ogichi thought that you should take this so you don't hurt anyone, if you get scared." Ichigo said as he pulled out the small vile of special catnip that Kisuke made for me, but I hated the affects it had on me. Ichigo took the needle out from the box and removed to cap and filling the needle up to the black line that was on it with the catnip.

"Ichigo, I really don't want to take that." I begged getting a little scared, damn this day and the way I act every time it comes around.

"Grimmjow, It will be fine, now please give me your arm." Ichigo ordered and I did as told but I was starting to shack, I really need to calm down or I'll end up hurting Ichigo.

Ichigo tapped the vein on my arm a few time and the inserted the needle into my skin and injected the catnip into to my blood stream and removed the needle. The catnip in my blood stream making my head spin for a minute before my mind clouded over for a few seconds and then it start to truly affect me.

* * *

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW i live off of your reviews so PLEASE REVIEW. And please check out the poll on my profile page and tell me what one of my stories you want me to work harder to update. thanks. :)**_


	8. Catnip Part 2

_**Catnip part 2**_

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

As the catnips affect took their full affects on me, my body temperature rose and my breathing became pants and Ichigo looked at me in shook, worried he had done something he would regret. "Grimmjow what exactly does this catnip do to you?" He questioned and I simply fall onto my side clutching my abdomen with both arms and Ichigo in closer to me to see what was wrong.

"Just leave me alone please Ichigo, I don't want to get you in trouble with your dad because of that fucking catnip." I said and tried to move away but couldn't and he just sat on the bed close to me.

"Grimmjow what affect does this catnip Kisuke gave me have on you?" Ichigo asked again and this time I decided to answer him.

"To put it simply at makes me feel as if I was in heat" I stated and again tried to move away from him but this time it was him that stopped me not my own body. "What are yo….." I tried to say but Ichigo cut me off when he captured my lips in his.

"You want me to help you" Ichigo asked out of breath as he broke the kiss, I didn't answer and he rolled me on to my back and I let go of my abdomen, my muscles going weak; another affect the damn catnip had on me. Then Ichigo removed his shirt and pants leaving him only in his boxers. "Do you want me to help you Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked again as he pulled my shirt and pants off leaving me naked; I hadn't bothered with boxer that day.

"Y….yes Ichigo, help me….."I panted out and Ichigo leaned down to lick the slit of my fully erect member, making me moan as pleasure surged through my body.

"Feels good?" Ichigo asked and started to suck on to head making me moan louder but I tried to muffle them with my hand only to have Ichigo move it away from my mouth. "No one's home so moan as loud as you want to Grimmjow" Ichigo said as he licked up the vein on the underside making me moan and turn my head from side to side in pleasure. Then he took all of making me moan his name really loud and in return Ichigo purred around my member in his mouth. Oh god did it ever feel good, no it felt better than good it felt fucking amazing. Then when he swirled his tongue around the head and dipped it into the slit I couldn't take and I came right there in his mouth, my ears going flat against my head and my tail moved to play with my now wet entrance. After Ichigo he came up and looked at what my tail was doing and got off the bed and for a second I thought he was going to leave me there I was still hard and my body was begging no pleading for Ichigo but then I saw he go open a drawer and pull out a few things a never expected to see, a plug, a vibrator, a gag, a cock ring, a pair of padded hand cuffs, nipple clamps and a spreader bar. "Grimmjow get no your knees please" Ichigo asked calmly while placing the items on his desk and I did as told move on the bed so I was on my knees. "Good boy now put your hands behind your back" Ichigo asked and moved in behind my holding the hand cuffs. I did as told and put my hands behind my back and Ichigo carefully and gently tightened the hand cuffs around my wrists, my ears perking up at the clicking sound that came from them and my panting was getting louder as my body heated up even more. "Good boy" Ichigo praised me and carefully speared my legs apart more and clipped the speared par into place just below my knees, my ears perking up again at the clicking sound and my tail started to dip into my entrance a little. "You can't wait to have something in there can you Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked in a seducing voice and moved my tail away from my entrance. The only answer I gave him was a small whimper that came from my mouth when my tail was taken away from my entrance. "Don't worry you'll have something in there some enough Grimmjow" Ichigo whispered in my ear as he slipped the cock ring onto the base of my cock and tightened it a little so it would stop me from coming, I whimpered again and Ichigo licked at my ear causing me to shiver in pleasure. "You ready Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked pushing the tip of the vibrater into my entrance. "Pl….please Ichigo" I begged. "Only if you bite this for me Grimm" Ichigo putting the gag in front of my mouth and I bit it as he tied the string behind my head to hold the gag in place and then he pushed the vibrater fully into which would have made me moan loudly if it weren't for the gag in my mouth, then he turned it on and I screamed in pleasure, the scream being blocked by the gag and then I felt Ichigo start to play with my nipples making me moan, again it was muffled by the gag. "You like that Grimmy kitty" Ichigo asked grabbing the base of my tail and pulling it lightly making my eyes go wide as even more pleasure surged through my body. Damn I wanted to come but I couldn't because of the stupid cock ring and that want changed to needed when Ichigo licked just below my jaw and clamed one of the nipple clamps onto my left nipple, and then another lick below my jaw and the second nipple clamp was clamped to my other nipple making my whimper in need of release. "You me to untie you Grimmy?" Ichigo asked blowing lightly on my ear making it twitch away from him and I nodded answering his question and right away he unclipped the spreader bar and hand cuffs from my wrists and removed the gag as well. "Please Ichigo l…let me come….please" I panted out and Ichigo just rolled my over on to my back and twisted the nipple clamps a little and then removed his boxers. "You sure you don't want something else first Grimmy?" Ichigo asked and I knew what he wanted me to do so a rolled over and crawled over to his dick lapping at the pre come that was leaking from the slit and then dipped my tongue into it, earning a moan from Ichigo. Then I licked around the head and up and down the vein on the underside of his cock, earning another moan and then I took all of him into my mouth and deep throated him making him screamed my name and come in my mouth. I swallowed every drop and rolled back on to my back. Ichigo leaded forward and removed the nipple clamps and the vibrater and finally the cock ring, finally letting me come with a scream of his name. "You want me in you Grimmy?" Ichigo asked rubbing the tip of his dick around my wet entrance making my moan. "Y…yes…please Ichigo…I n…need you inside me…..I…..want you inside me…Please" I begged and I didn't hesitate to thrust all the way in up to the hilt and waited for me to give him the go ahead and I nodded telling him to start. When I started thrust as deep and as fast and as hard as he could into me and I moaned and screamed as loud as I could in pure pleasure, then after a few more thrusts Ichigo and I came with a loud scream of each other's names.

Ichigo collapsed beside me and I cuddled into his chest. "Are you ok Grimmjow?" Ichigo ask while petting my hair softly. "Um hum" was all I said before sleep took over and I cuddled into his chest seeking warmth.

_**GrimmXD: HEHE LEMONS! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter cuz' I know I enjoyed writing it. HEHE well review and I'll get the next chapter up soon ok, no reviews NO CHAPTER GOT IT! :3**_


	9. New Home, New People and the Past

_**GrimmXD: Hey guys sorry it took so long, Exams AGHHH! Well I'm off of school now so I should update a little faster now and to make up for the wait here's the next chapter, it's longer than my other ones, Yay! Enjoy!**_

_**Warning: Emotional Grimmjow and Ichigo!

* * *

**_

_**New Home, New People and the Past **_

_**Normal point of view**_

Grimmjow woke up curling close into Ichigo's muscled chest, even though he was a little angry with him for what he had done.

"IIIIIIICHIIIIIIGOOOOOO!" Came the loud voice of Ichigo's idiot father as he burst through the door, scaring the shit out of Grimmjow and making him jump and pin himself to the wall, Ichigo's bed was against. Isshin completely ignoring Grimmjow continued to try to kick Ichigo but about a second before his foot made contact with Ichigo's face, the still seemingly asleep teen caught the kick, twisted his arm causing Isshin to yelp and fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ATTACKING YOUR SON BEFORE HE'S EVEN WAKE?" Ichigo screamed at his Idiot of a father as he pulled the covers that had been removed when Grimmjow had jumped into the wall, over his and Grimmjow's bodies seeing as the bed was so small he could easily reach where Grimmjow was.

"Ichigo how could you be so cruel as to try to break your own fathers ankle" Isshin whined dramatically starting to cry.

"Shut up I did not try to break your ankle, all I did was twist your foot" Ichigo retorted his usual scowl even deeper than usual.

"But…." Isshin started but stopped when his eyes finally landed on Grimmjow, his expiration turning serious.

"What?" Ichigo questioned, slight worry in his voice at the fact that his dad was staring angrily at his blued haired Hybrid lover.

"Grimmjow, may I talk to you for a minute?" Isshin more so ordered then asked completely ignoring Ichigo's question.

"No" Grimmjow said simple curling closer to Ichigo and scowling angrily at Ichigo's father.

"Oi, Isshin, leave them alone would ya, there ain't nothin' wrong with love'in somebody is there?" Ogichi stated from Ichigo's bedroom window before jumping down His grin even wider than it normally was because he know he had effectively freaked everyone in the room out.

"Ogichi wa-"

"Dad someone's here to see you, Ichi-nii and Grimmy-nii" Yuzu yelled from down stairs cutting Isshin off without knowing that she had done so.

"I'll be right there my darling Yuzu" Isshin said cheerfully heading for the door.

"Get dressed ya too" Ogichi stated his grin retuning to its "normal" size on his face before he followed Isshin out the door and closing it behind them.

'_What the hell just happened? Why was Ogichi in my window? What did my dad want to talk to Grimmjow about?" _Ichigo questioned himself while staring blankly back at the door.

'_Why was Ogichi in Ichigo's window? What does Ichigo's idiot father want to talk to me about? Who is it that wants to talk to Ichigo, his idiot father and me?' _ Grimmjow questioned in his head while looking back and forth between Ichigo and the door.

"I guess we should get dressed hun" Ichigo stated with a small smile, breaking the confused silence that had filled the room.

"Ya" Grimmjow replied solemnly while getting off the bed to look for his cloths that had been thrown throughout the room during their nights "activates"

_**Down stairs**_

"It has been awhile Isshin" Zangestsu stated when Isshin came to meet him in the small living room across from the kitchen, where Ogichi was sitting talking with Karin about something.

"Yes it has, so what brings you here **Zangestsu**?" Isshin asked putting suspicious emphases on Zangestsu's name.

"I would like to talk to you, your son and Grimmjow about them coming to live with me" Zangestsu replied calmly.

"Is it because of Aizen is he going to hurt my son?" Isshin asked worry lacing his tone.

"Yes, and I believe you have already met with Aizen recently and tried to get Grimmjow to go back with him to protect your own family, correct? As such I believe it would be best for Ichigo and Grimmjow to come live with myself, Ogichi, Harribel and Nel" Zangestsu explained calmly.

"Zangestsu-sensei, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he rounded the corner with one eyebrow raised in confusion. Grimmjow rounded the corner not long after with a similar perplexed expiration on his face.

"I was just discussing with your father for you and Grimmjow to come and live with me" Zangestsu replied while glancing at both Ichigo and Grimmjow, watching their reaction to such a request.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, he was a little worried at way Zangestsu was glancing back and forth between him and Grimmjow, making him a little uneasy.

"I fear that Aizen my wish to harm you Ichigo and I do not wish for you to get hurt and neither does Ogichi even though he won't say it."

"Like hell I'll let that bastard touch Ichigo let alone hurt him!" Grimmjow yelled causing Ogichi to jump up from his seat and ready himself for I fight with the now furious Panther Hybrid. Grimmjow's tail and ears where standing straight up as he started to shake in fury at just the thought of the bastard even touching Ichigo let alone **hurting **him.

"You most likely won't be able to stop him Grimmjow. So I think it would be a good idea if you and Ichigo stayed with someone who could protect you." Zangestsu stated calmly while Ogichi walked a little closer to him, still weary of Grimmjow's furious appearance and want to make sure if the much larger Hybrid did move to attack his master that he was close enough to stop the attack and protect his master.

"Grimmjow calm down and Ichigo I agree with Zangestsu I think it would be best if you stayed with him and Ogichi" Isshin said with a caring and serious tone in his voice.

'_If it will keep Grimmjow and I safe, I'll do anything, I will not lose someone important to me again' _Ichigo thought before agreeing with his father. "Ok, we'll go" He replied with a determination shinning in his eyes, he would do anything to protect Grimmjow.

"Alright, Ogichi help Ichigo and Grimmjow get packed" Zangestsu calmly ordered.

"Come on Ichi, Grimm…" Ogichi stated a smile mocking grin gracing his lips, at the annoyed glares he got from the two before heading up the stairs to Ichigo's room, Ichigo and Grimmjow following shortly after.

"Daddy where is Ichigo going?" Yuzu asked walking up behind her father with an extremely worried expiration on her face while Karin stood next to her with an understanding look in her eyes; she had been listening to their conversation without giving any one the idea that she had been doing so.

"Ichigo and Grimmjow will be living with Zangestsu for awhile. There is nothing to worry about my darling Yuzu!" Isshin bellowed reverting back to his usual goofy self.

"Ok" Yuzu replied happily and skipped back to the kitchen Karin following after giving one last look to Zangestsu that said you better not get him hurt.

"So Nel and Harribel live with you now do they?" Isshin asked; serious again.

"Yes they moved in with me last year when Aizen started bugging Harribel to give Nel back to him.

"I see…..Take good care of my son Zangestsu" Isshin stated before skipping childishly towards the kitchen.

_**Up stairs**_

"So how do you and Zangestsu know my dad, Ogichi?" Ichigo questioned placing the last of his cloths in a bag while looking over his shoulder to look at Ogichi.

"Their old friends that's all and I met him right after Zangestsu bought me, Zangestsu makes sure to tell Isshin stuff like that not sure why though but he still calls him every now and then." Ogichi replied, hoisting the bag Ichigo had finished packing over his shoulder and grabbing the other two that were on the bed. One being Grimmjow's and the other one being Ichigo's; he had more stuff since they hadn't gone shopping for Grimmjow yet.

"And how is it you two know Aizen?" Grimmjow asked as Ogichi and Ichigo started walking to the door.

"Some shit happened a few years back, Zangestsu, his brother and me tried to help some Hybrid we found on the street and Aizen showed up and shot Zangestsu's brother through the heart right in front of him and since then we've tried to do everything we can to stop Aizen from hurting anyone again." Ogichi replied then headed down the stairs.

'_I'm glad someone's trying to do something about Aizen' _Grimmjow thought simply as he followed Ogichi and Ichigo down the stairs.

"Bye Ichi-nii"

"Bye Ichigo" Karin and Yuzu said together, running to hug their big brother before turning to Grimmjow and waiting for him to say it was ok to hug him too. When Grimmjow nodded both girls ran and hugged him as well.

"You ready?" Zangestsu asked seeing as Ogichi was already at the car putting Ichigo and Grimmjow's things in the trunk.

"Ya" Ichigo and Grimmjow replied together.

As headed towards the door and to Zangestsu's car but Karin kicked Ichigo in the shin quickly before saying "don't get yourself killed Ichigo" and walking back towards the kitchen.

Zangestsu shook his head at Karin's actions before headed to the car after a smiling Ichigo and a confused Grimmjow; Ichigo happy that Karin cared and Grimmjow confused as to why she kicked her brother before he left to live with someone else.

"Ichigo ya take shotgun" Ogichi stated before getting in the back seat, behind the driver's seat where his master was now standing.

"Uh…."

"Get in Ichigo" Zangestsu ordered from the driver's side, slipping into the driver's seat and starting the car, completely ignoring Ichigo's obvious confusion.

"Uh….yeah" Ichigo replied shaking his head to clear away his confusion then got into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"There will be two other people living there that you don't know " Zangestsu informed Ichigo and Grimmjow, looking back at Grimmjow through the rearview mirror and looking at Ichigo through his peripheral vision.

"Oh…." Ichigo and Grimmjow said together just to let Zangestsu know they had heard him.

_**Ten minutes later at Zangestsu's house**_

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

'_holly shit the place is fucking huge' _I thought to myself as I looked around and huge living room I was now standing in having just walked through the front door into Zangestsu's house. There was large plasma T.V. on the far wall with three couches lining the three remaining walls with a door to the far right of the Plasma, where I was standing. Also there was a 4 foot by 8 foot glass coffee table in the middle of all the couches. "Ya like it Grimmy" Ogichi said suddenly, startling me out of my bewildered sate; I hadn't even noticed him entre the room.

"It's fucking huge, how big is the rest of the house?" I said staring wide eyed at Ogichi.

"Big…..and Ichigo's in your guys room unpacking so come on I'll take ya ta yer' room" Ogichi stated his grin widening at Grimmjow's shocked face and headed out of the living room.

"Since wer' pass'in it, this is the kitchen." Ogichi said with a bored tone in this voice while pointing his thumb toward the huge Kitchen. It had all stain less steel appliances and garnet counter tops.

"Ya its big now stop gapping" Ogichi ordered and I closed my mouth; I hadn't even realized I had been gapping until Ogichi had told me to stop.

"I'm just not used to a house this fucking big ok so give me a fucking break" I stated angrily as Ogichi started down the hall again. _'It's not like it's my fault that I've been kept in cramped places all my life, except when Aizen was doing shit to me or when Isshin brought me home.' _I thought to myself, only making me angrier.

"This is yer' room tell Ichigo to come to the kitchen when ya two are done unpacking" Ogichi ordered me before leaving me in front of a large set of double doors.

"Hey Ichi" I called as I opened the door and walked in. "Holly shit…." I stated stunned looking around what could easily have been a master bedroom. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the wall to my right with one bedside table on both sides of it. A large dresser was located directly across from the bed; a full length mirror stood about two feet from the left side of the dresser while what looked like a walk in closet was just to the right of the dresser. The room it's self was probably thirty feet by thirty feet.

"Ya, the room is fucking huge, how the hell does Zangestsu afford this huge house on a teacher's salary?" Ichigo asked finishing putting the rest of his cloths in the dresser. "I put away your stuff too since you where still down stairs staring at the living room" He continued standing up straight and walking up to me. "I guess you aren't used to places this big, hun?"

"No, damn Aizen" I said without really thinking about what I was saying.

"What did he do to you Grimm?" Ichigo asked worry and sadness lacing his tone.

"Un-"

"Come on if ya er' done then get down here already!" Ogichi's voice sounded down the hall cutting me off.

"Coming, Asshole!" Ichigo yelled back and headed for the door, I followed quickly behind.

When we reached the living room there where to girls sitting on the couch across from the couch Zangestsu and Ogichi where sitting in. One girl had blond hair, light green eyes and dark tanned skin, her boobs where huge like the size of watermelons. She was sitting next to a…..goat hybrid….._'Never seen one of those before'_ I thought while looking at the two goat horns that where protruding from her head of green hair. _'Damn do like all hybrids have weird hair colors? Or just the ones I know?'_Her eyes where a light shade of gray and I could see a large scar running down her the middle of her face, right in between her eyes.

"AWWWWW HE SO CUTE!" The green haired one said while she jumped up from her seat on the couch and bolted toward me.

The next thing I know I was quivering behind Ichigo, my tail and ears standing on end. "Nel, Grimmjow gets scared we people run at him like that" Zangestsu informed the green haired goat Hybrid.

"Oh, why?" the green haired Hybrid/ Nel asked looking a little sad.

"I don't-"

"It's because of what Aizen did to him" Ichigo cut Zangestsu off answering Nel's question, slight angry in his voice.

"Oh, I'm Sorry Grimmjow" Nel said backing up a little bit.

"Tch" Was my response before I stepped out from behind Ichigo and held my arms out gesturing for a hug since I knew that was probably what she wanted, she reminded me of Yuzu a little so a guess that was what she wanted.

"Ummm…..?"

"You wanted to hug me right so hug me already before I change my mind" I ordered getting annoyed and her face light up instantly after I said it and she **walked **up to me and gave me the hug she wanted to give.

"Thanks" Nel said stepping back and walking to sit back beside the blond girl, I guessed was her master.

"I'm Harribel it's nice to meet you Grimmjow" The blond girl/ Harribel introduced herself as Nel sat down.

"Oh sorry, my names Nel nice to meet you Grimmy" Nel quickly said since she had forgotten to introduce herself before.

"Harribel and Nel are the other to people I told you would be living here as well." Zangestsu stated. "Nel was also one of Aizen's **Hybrids** and because of what he had done to her she has kind of a split personality, this one and a more serious one but she is normally like this…Now Grimmjow I would like you to tells us in detail what Aizen did to you." Zangestsu said seriously while looking me right in the eyes.

"What, why the hell should I tell you what that bastard did to me?" I yelled, there was no way I was going to tell anyone what that asshole did to me cuz' that would mean remembering everything that he did do to me.

"So we can tell how much ya mean to the jackass, that's why so Fuck'in' suck it up and tell us!" Ogichi yelled angrily back at me.

"NO!" I yelled right back at him my tail bristling.

"Then will you tell us how much you think you mean to him?" Zangestsu questioned calmly.

'_This isn't over Grimmy my little kitty…..' _Aizen's words echoed in my head.

"A lot" I replied staring at the ground.

"I see"

"It's a good thing you took him in Zangestsu, he'll be safer here…..for the most part"

"Yes, and thank you Harribel for offering to help in protecting them"

"You're welcome"

"Grimmjow, let's go back to our room" Ichigo said turning to leave.

"Sure" I replied silently, the memories already following back after having to think even just a little about Aizen.

When we got back to our room Ichigo sat on the bed next to a bag that I hadn't seen there the first time I entered the room. "Grimmjow what did Aizen do to you?" Ichigo asked his voice sad again.

"I don't want to talk about it Ichigo just leave it" I stated angrily.

"Grimmjow please I want to know what that fucker did to you!" Ichigo said raising his voice a little the sadness in it making me feel guilty.

"Ichigo don't do this ok, I don't want to talk about it, and I'm not going to!" I yelled the anger and sadness fully showing in my voice.

"Just tell me Grimmjow, if you don't I'll punish you" Ichigo stated authority filling his voice and suddenly all my memories of back then started coming back at once, causing me to fall to my knees on the bedroom floor.

'_Grimmjow I'll punish you….'_

"Gr…." I thought I heard Ichigo call but the memories kept coming back.

'_Your disobedience __**will **__come to an end…'_

"Grimm….." Ichigo's voice called again, the memories still wouldn't stop.

'_Gin bring me the __**whip**__…'_

"GRIMMMJOW!" Ichigo's voice yelled and memories continued to torment me.

'_You shall obey m-'_

"GRIMMMJOW!" Ichigo screamed, the memories finally slipping away.

"I….Ichi…..go" I breathed out trying to catch the breath I had lost while the memories had plagued me. I noticed that he was now sitting right in front of me his hands on my shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"What the hell happened? Why are you crying? Are you ok? I'm so sorry…I won't punish you I promise…..Grimmjow I'm so sorry…..Please tell me what just happened? Why did you suddenly collapse like that? Grimmjow?" Ichigo questioned madly, his voice cracking like he was crying and I looked up to see that he was indeed crying.

"Sorry….It's just….." I cut myself off when I noticed my cheeks where wet, I was crying from only those memories that where that of the "better" part of my life back then, even those weren't good memories in the least but I was crying, damn he hurt me more than I thought.

"Please Grimmjow tell me why you collapsed just now, please?" Ichigo begged and tears running down his face and onto the floor.

"Just some bad memories that's all" I replied starting to get a hold of myself again.

"What Aizen did to you…..?" Ichigo more so stated then questioned him having stopped crying for the most part.

"Pl-"

"He bought me from a small pet store in Tokyo, I was eight…" I said cutting him off and waited to see if he understood that I was going to tell him about what Aizen had done to me. He just nodded letting me know I was understood and that he wouldn't interrupt.

"When he took me back to his house it seemed really big, he had two other Hybrids one blind bat one named Tosen and all really creepy fox one named Gin. For the first few weeks he seemed really nice but the one time I didn't do what he said, he whipped me for six hours straight and left me in a very small room, tied to one of the cold brick walls with no food or water for three days. When he finally let me down, I was thrown into a different room and tied to the bed by Tosen. After that Tosen left and Gin walked in with a bag of stuff, I was scared and starved. Gin then Gagged and stripped me then he left and Aizen came in….." I stopped seeing the tears start to poor down his face again. "Sorry Ichi-"

"Keep going, I…..I want to hear this" Ichigo begged trying to stop himself from crying. I too was crying but if Ichigo really wanted to hear this then I'd tell him.

"Come here" I said leaning back against the wall and opening my legs so Ichigo could sit in between them. He did as I asked and I started to tell my story again.

"He raped me for hours at a time and when he was finally done he had Gin come and clean me up and get me some food and water. Every day after that he would rape me, that went on for seven years before he tried to get me to let him fuck me willingly, I wouldn't let him and every time I didn't he would punish me by whipping me for hours then rapping me. Then two years ago from yesterday he whipped me, Cut me with a knife several times all over my body, drugged me and finally raped me for the longest time he ever had. Right after that he dragged my into his car, drove for an hour and throw me in some ally, naked, then left me there. I couldn't move and for the next three days kids, fucking kids no older the thirteen, throw rocks, sticks and anything else they could find, at me. Others kicked me repeatedly and at least once a day teenagers would beat me with bats, chains, crowbars and anything else they felt like. No one fucking cared until Kisuke came along one day and saw what all these people where doing, he took me off the street and took me to his place, patched me up and helped me get better, Sure he was a pain and when I got better he noticed I didn't like people coming near me. Cuz' anytime someone did I would ether lash out if they where over the age of fourteen or run and hide if they were younger than that. That's when he started keeping me in that small cage so I wouldn't be able to hit anyone and that way the younger ones would think I was dangerous or feel bad for me. Then your dad bought me and you know what happened after that. Everything thing Aizen did traumatized me….." I finished and just let the tears flow down my cheeks I hate having to remember what Aizen did to me all those years but I think Ichigo should know and that's why I told him.

We sat there for a good ten minutes the memories of back then still shooting through my head, before there was a light knock on the door, then Ogichi walked in.

"Wha ya two crying fer'?" Ogichi asked looking down at the two of us, neither of us having stopped crying yet. Damn we were acting like chicks.

"Shut up it's none of your fucking business!" Ichigo yelled at Ogichi while he moved out from between my legs and moved into a standing position, he had forced himself to stop crying the moment Ogichi knocked on the door and I was still trying to make the tears stop but the memories were still flooding through my mind, stopping me from truly registering what was going on around me.

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

When Grimmjow had finished telling his story his eyes slowly glazed over and it seemed like he was in an other world and not a happy one ether by the way he was shaking and how the number of tears streaking down his face had increased drastically when he finished. Even when Ogichi came in nothing changed, it seemed like he wasn't registering anything that was happening. He always tried not to do this stuff around other people except me. "Ogichi leave" I ordered trying to get Ogichi to leave so I could help Grimmjow without him complicating things.

"Why? And what's up with him?" Ogichi questioned, gesturing to Grimmjow with his head.

"Leave" I ordered again, raising my voice.

"Answer my question" Ogichi retorted raising his voice as well.

"Leave now!' I yelled, anger rising in my voice.

"Answer my fucking question!" Ogichi yelled back, annoyance filling his voice.

"THIS IS NONE FOR YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, OGICHI SO FUCK OF BEFORE I BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU AND THROW YOU DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS!" I screamed causing him to flinch and take a step back toward the door.

"Fine" Ogichi stated before turning on his heel and leaving the room closing the door loudly behind him.

"Grimmjow" I called turning to face him, no response.

"Grimmjow" I called a little louder, still no response.

"Grimmjow!" I yelled, he turned his head to look at me but he still had that blank look in his eyes.

"Grimmjow, you're ok, I'm here" I said moving to sit next to him. The color slowly started to come back into his eyes when I moved his head so it rested on my shoulder.

"Ichigo…" He trailed off as I wrapped my arm around him and began to rub softly behind his ears, making him move closer to me.

"It's ok Grimm I won't let anyone do that to you again" I assured him and his tail started to sway from side to side in a soft soothing motion showing he felt a little better.

"Thanks Ichigo" Grimmjow purred and I saw his eyes slip close. _'This reminds me of the day my dad brought him home and he got really scared when he saw the whip Karin got me as a joke and I ended up doing almost the exact thing I'm doing now. He seems so peaceful when he sleeps but the way he was just now, breaking down like that, it's all because of Aizen. There is no way I'm going to let anyone hurt Grimmjow like Aizen and all those kids and _ teenagers did" I decided after remembering that first day I got Grimmjow. He means everything to me now and I won't lose someone so important to me again, I would lose it if I did.

"Good night Grimmjow" I said before I too fell asleep, luckily we where leaned up against a wall.

* * *

_**GrimmXD: Well there you have it the next chapter hope you liked it. OH AND REVIEW OR I'LL WORK ON ONE OF MY OTHER TWELVE STORIES AND STOP WORKING ON THIS ONE!**_

_**Grimmjow: She will and I'm sure you want to read more and see what happens to me right?**_

_**Ichigo: I want let anything happen to you Grimmy.**_

_**Zangestsu: You might not be able to stop something from happening to him Ichigo that's why you moved in with me.**_

_**GrimmXD: Well either way REVIEW! :P**_


	10. Problem At School

**Problem At School**

Zangestsu and Ogichi had come in to check on the two about an hour after Ichigo had snapped at Ogichi to leave and had found the two leaning against the far wall next to the door, Grimmjow cuddling close to Ichigo's chest while the latter had his head sitting comfortable on top of former's soft blue locks. "Let's move them to the bed, they have school tomorrow" Zangestsu requested getting a nod of agreement from the Albino Hybrid next to him.

Ogichi picked up the quietly sleeping Neko Hybrid that was purring lightly into his lover's chest until he was pulled away from his lover's warm and comforting arms. This caused the purring to stop and a small growl to erupt from the Neko's throat as he searched for the lost warmth. "He's like a like kitten" Ogichi commented quietly before moving to the king sized bed and placing the neko in his arms under the soft white sheets of silk that clothed the bed beneath it. Zangestsu quietly did the same with his orange haired student before he signaled for his Hybrid to follow him out of the room to leave to two sleeping calmly on the bed.

After the door had shut soundlessly behind the Teacher and his Albino Hybrid Grimmjow still asleep wiggled into Ichigo's sleeping arms once more, purring contently with a soft murmur of "Ichigo…."

The next morning Grimmjow awoke to an empty bed causing the bluenette to panic and jump out of bed running out of the room and throughout the Mansion looking for his supposedly missing lover/ Master.

Ogichi was just walking out of the bathroom when a blur of blue speed past him before and panicky sounding call of "Ichigo!" was heard down the hall causing the Albino to shack his head and smirk at the bluenette's idiocy.

'_You idiot, just because he wasn't in the bed when you woke up does not mean he's in trouble'_

Meanwhile Ichigo was in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs from everyone to have for breakfast. While Zangestsu was sitting at the Island counter reading the newspaper that had arrived that morning.

Just as Ichigo placed six plates filled with Bacon, fried eggs, two pieces of toast and some strawberries a blur of blue sped past the kitchen doorway causing him to stare confused at where the blue blur had just been.

"Was that Grimmjow that just sped past?" Harribel calmly questioned as she walked into the kitchen taking a seat next to Zangestsu. Nel walked in shortly after with a puzzled expression on her face.

"That Grimmy?" She inquired simply, pointing towards the hall.

"Ya the idiot's in a panic cuz' Ichi wasn't there when he woke up this mornin'" Ogichi informed everyone as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat on the other side of his master.

Nel giggled before she took a seat and the end of the island counter closest to her master staring at the delicious looking food that sat in front of her. "Ichi can we eat?" She whined childishly looking up at a scowling Ichigo.

"In a minute Nel" he replied before taking a deep breath in causing Ogichi and Zangestsu the block their ears. Nel and Harribel raising a brow at their action wonder why they were doing that and they found out when Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs "GRIMMJOW GET IN THE FUCKING KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!" Nel and Harribel flinched backwards; Nel almost falling off her chair at the loudness of the teen's voice.

"Ok" Came Grimmjow's voice from the door way a worried expression adorn his face.

"Good boy" Ichigo praised giving his worried Neko a warm smile. Said Neko grinned happily before taking a seat across from Nel. "Sorry Nel, Harribel" Ichigo apologized taking a seat across from Ogichi who was closest to Grimmjow.

"It's ok Ichi, can we eat nooooow?" Nel whined dramatically looking at the food than at Ichigo over and over again.

"Yes we can eat now" Ichigo replied with a chuckle.

That said every one dug in and was done by ten after nine leaving them twenty minutes to clean up and go to school.

"Man Ichi, who know you could cook and fuckin' while too" Ogichi exclaimed while rubbing his stomach in satisfaction.

"Yes I agree that was a great breakfast Ichigo, thank you" Harribel calmly commented before taking her and Nel's empty plates to the sink, running hot water to fill the sink.

"Thank you Ichigo, it tasted amazing!" Nel added cheerfully jumping up from the table, causing Grimmjow to flinch at the sudden movement.

"Thank you for breakfast Ichigo" Zangestsu added simply before getting up and exiting the kitchen.

"Nel can you grab the rest of the dishes for me, so I can clean them please" Harribel requested Nel quickly abiding by her masters request.

"I'll do the di-"

"You cooked breakfast Ichigo, Nel and I will do the dishes" Harribel informed Ichigo in a tone that meant "and that's final"

"Ok, Harribel" Ichigo replied with a smile before he waved for Grimmjow to follow him.

**Twenty Minutes Later At School**

"Good morning everyone!" Shihoin-sensei bellowed as she entered the room her Hybrid not far behind. "I hope you are al-" She continued but was cut off by the loud bang of a gun being shot. Everyone went silent their eyes on the door as footsteps were heard from the other side before it was kicked in.

"Where's Ichigo Kurosaki!" A man dressed in all black yelled as he looked around the room. At the man's questioned Ichigo almost stood up but Soi Fon grabbed his arm stopping him from doing so.

"Stay here" She ordered in a whisper.

"What is it you want with my student?" Shihoin-sensei asked in a stern tone, looking to man died in the eyes.

"Man find the Boy" The man called ignoring Shihoin-sensei's question.

A group of man dressed in the same fashion marched in and moved towards the students. All the Hybrid's jumped to their feet ready to protect their masters and their master's friend causing the men to pause in their march.

Ichigo didn't know what to do, so he just did as Soi Fon had told him too and stayed put with Grimmjow standing in front of him glaring at the men before them.

"So you're going to fight us hun? Then you can die!" The man who spoke before growled. Then as if on cue, all of the men before them pulled out guns.

"You think that will stop us!" Renji hollered with a grin on his face before he disappeared in a flash. He reappeared in front of one of the man knocking the gun from his hands and firing his knee up into said man's groan bringing the man to his knees before knocking him out with an elbow directly to the back off the head.

"Why yo-"

"This is such a pain" Stark complained tiredly as he appeared behind the man that was speaking cutting him off. Before hitting him in the back of the head with the side of his hand, knocking said man out cold.

"Stark look out" Shuhei called just in time, allowing Stark to duck as a bullet was fired at his head.

After that all the hybrid attacked and disarmed the men before them but a sudden called of "Bossy I found the kid" came from a man that was currently fighting off or rather trying to fight off a furious Grimmjow.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Grimmjow yelled as one of the men slipped past the hybrids and had his gun pointed at Ichigo who was standing and about to run to help Grimmjow only to freeze when he saw the man pointing a gun at his head.

"Ulquiorra" Came the static voice of Byakuya Kuchiki the raven haired History teacher who also happened to be Rukia's father before a blur of white and black knocked the gun from the man's hands and swiftly incapacitated the man. "Get Ichigo and the rest of the human students out of here and to Zangestsu's class room" He ordered, looking over to the now visible pale skinned bat hybrid, going by the bat wings protruding from his back, who had pitch black hair and emerald green eye's.

"Yes Kuchiki-sama" Said hybrid stated emotionlessly before looking at the student who had huddled as far from the attacking man as possible. "All of you follow me, that includes you Kurosaki" He ordered and everyone did as told only Ichigo paused.

"Go!" Grimmjow grunted as he bashed in the side with the handle of a gun.

Ichigo stared for two more seconds before turning and following after the bat Hybrid and the other human students.

**Zangestsu's class room: Ogichi's point of view**

"Let me go. I have ta make sure Ichigo and Grimmjow are ok!" I yelled at my master who was currently blocking the door so I couldn't go help my only friends.

"Byakuya has gone to get Ichigo's class. They should be here soon" Zangestsu informed me, not that it made me feel any better.

Even when Ulquiorra that emo jackass walked in with all the human students for Ichigo's class I was still shacking in worry and anger. "Where the fuck is Ichigo!" I yelled at the emo, who simply kept walking. "I said where is-"

"Calm down Ogichi I'm fine" Ichigo's voice sounded from nearby causing me to instantly calm down.

'_He's safe….'_

"Thank god…but where's Grimm and the rest of the Hybrids?" I asked worry and anger setting in once again.

"Back in the class room with the rest of the Hybrids fighting the guys that were looking for me. Why are they looking for me? Does this have to do with Aizen?" He questioned statically, his head bowed so his eye's where hidden by his orange locks.

"I will explain when Grimmjow gets here" Zangestsu said walking up to the two of us. "For now sit and wait Ichigo, Ogichi" He ordered.

"They'll be fine Stark is with them, he might be human but his really strong and he likes you and Grimm" Lilinette I think it was assured Ichigo and I as she and Toshiro walked up to us along with, Rukia, Chad and Izuru.

"Renji will make sure Grimm and him come back" Rukia added with a small smile.

"Uryuu too Ichigo" Chad stated his a "matter of fact" tone.

"Shuhei want let those guys min, nor let anyone get badly injured" Izuru guaranteed.

"Rangiku seems like a ditz but she knows when she needs to get serious and when she sets her mind on something she makes sure it gets done, so she _will _come back with _everyone_" Toshiro vowed with a smirk.

'_He smirks? Hun wouldn't of guessed"_

"Thanks guys" Ichigo said raising his head to smile at his friends.

After all that was said sure enough a few minutes later Byakuya, Yoruichi and Soi Fon walked in with all the Hybrids walking behind them.

"Toshiro!" Rangiku squealed as she hugged Toshiro suffocating the boy with her huge breasts.

"Izuru, glad to see your ok" Shuhei stated rapping his arm around Izuru's shoulder. While Uryuu just walked up to Chad who nodded.

"Rukia, ya miss me" Renji joked getting a swift kick to the shin from his midget master before she jumped on him tackling to the ground.

"I didn't miss you I knew you would come back you idiot" Rukia laughed before jumping to her feet.

"Ichigo" Grimmjow's husky voice sounded behind Ichigo who's eyes lit up before he jumped on his Neko lover or kitty as I call him smashing their lips together causing everyone else to making ohhhhing and Awwwwing noises. This making Ichigo blush when separated his lips from a now totally stunned yet happy looking Grimmjow.

**Normal point of view**

Everyone had been waiting for Ichigo to do something like that so when he did they were all extremely happy about it.

"Well would you look what the kitty dragged in a cute little strawberry" Shuhei teased when Ichigo jumped off of Grimmjow, slinging his arm of said Kitties shoulders a smirk on his face. "Nice catch" He added just before the kitty he was taunting could land a punch to his already scared face.

"Shut up asshole" Grimmjow growled.

"Ok ok" Shuhei said raising his hands up in mock defense while backing up.

"I'm glad you aren't hurt Grimm" Ichigo informed his bluenette Neko.

_**GrimmXD: Well there, hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long but I did worn you that if I didn't get a good amount of review for the past chapter I would work on my other stories and on top of that I got writers block. **_

_**Now I'm going to make this perfectly clear if you do NOT review I will NOT update. SO REVIEW OR ELSE! **_


	11. Explanation

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Okay first I would like to apologize to ALL of my wonderful readers for how long it took me to update. I just kept getting ideas for new stories but I could come up with anything to right for ANY of my older ones. Damn writer block. But I'm updating now so enjoy and please review (Review messages are what I love seeing my mailbox full of)**_

_**Toshiro, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Shuhei, Ogichi: FINALLY!**_

_**Explanation**_

All of the teachers released their students to go home and so all of the students did except for Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Izuru, Stark and Chad along with their hybrids. They all at in a circle with Zangestsu, Ogichi, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Yuroichi and Soi Fon as they waited for Zangestsu to explain who those men were and why they were looking for Ichigo.

The silence stretched on for several minutes, the sound of the hybrid's tails swishing anxiously across the hard wood floor of the large _class room _was the only thing heard. Why Zangestsu was taking so long to explain why those men were looking for Ichigo, I would never know. So I settled for screaming at the bastard. "HURRY UP AND TELL US WHAT THE HELL THOSE MEN WANTED WITH ICHIGO ALREADY ZANGESTSU!" Everyone jumped at my sudden outburst while Zangestsu looked down for a moment before looking back up.

"Aizen is a man who will do anything and everything for something he wants." He let that sink in before continuing. "And right now the thing or rather Hybrid he wants is Grimmjow" Renji shot from his seat and growled loudly.

"What the hell does this Aizen bastard want with Grimmjow?"

"Why don't you ask Grimmjow about that" Zangestsu replied calmly. _'Shit'_

"Grimm-"

"I was his Hybrid till about two months ago." I grumbled. Everyone but Ogichi, Ichigo and Toshiro stared at me bewildered. "I left me in an ally but now I guess he wants me back"

"So he believes that if he takes Ichigo out of the picture then he can easily take you back?" Toshiro inquired coolly.

"Exactly" Zangestsu assured.

"So then those men were going to….." Rukia's eyes down cast and she went silent. Renji sat back down and wrapped a toned arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his tattooed abdomen.

"Kill Ichigo then take Grimmjow back to Aizen" Ogichi finished for her. Everyone tensed and the room was silent again.

"Maybe if I went ba-"

"NO!" Ogichi and Ichigo screamed at me before I could finish what I was going to say.

"If I did that than he would leave Ichigo alone!" I yelled back.

"So if you do that then he'll just….." His head went down and he shook his head as if to get rid of unwanted tears. "No, I want let him hurt you again." All eyes were on Ichigo as he started to shake.

"He won't get near him" Toshiro's voice cut through the shaken silence like a knife causing everyone to look at him, all but Ichigo who I could se was still trying to put his emotions back in check.

"Toshiro You can't claim that" Zangestsu warned. "Aizen is to-"

"It's not a claim. It's a promise" Toshiro interrupted with a smirk. _'What's he thinking? I haven't ever seen Toshiro smirk'_

"And how do you plan to keep that promise Hitsuguya?" Byakuya spoke for the first time.

"You'll see. Everyone please meet me at Ichigo's house"

"He's staying with me for the time being" Zangestsu cut in.

"Okay, everyone meet me at Zangestsu's house and I'll explain." Everyone nodded. "Rangiku" The usually ditzy Hybrid stood and followed her Master swiftly out of the class room.


	12. Weapons

_**Weapons**_

_Grimmjow's point of view_

Everyone gathered at Zangestsu's house and awaited Toshiro's arrival. They sat in the living room, masters on the couches and hybrids on the floor. Harribel and Nel sat on the far couch with Yuroichi and Soi Fon while Byakuya stood next to them with Ulquiorra standing by his side. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Rukia, Renji, Chad and Uryuu sat on the couch across from them. Izuru sat on the smallest couch, Shuhei sitting on the floor to his left. Stark was lying on the floor on his side, head resting on his hand while Lilnette sat cross legged in front of his middle.

"What do you think he has in mind?" I inquired, my tail curled around my waist. I didn't want all of my friends to get hurt trying to protect me. So I hoped that whatever Toshiro had in mind would work and work damn well.

"Hitsuguya is a genius, I am sure that whatever he has in mind will be a perfect form of protection" Byakuya assured, getting several nods in response.

"Well I'm glad you all have faith in my intelligence" Toshiro walked through the front door with two heavy looking bags slang over his shoulders. He walked into the center of our sort of rectangle and placed the bags on the floor. My sensitive hearing picked up on the sound of metal hitting against metal as he did so.

"Wha-"

"I'll explain in a moment Grimmjow" He cut me off then kneeled down and unzipped one of the bags. Metal glinted from inside before he removed a white Kanata from the bag. "Rukia" He called and she moved to take the sword from him. The sword had a white ribbon hanging from the hilt that swayed as she took her seat again. The next item to come out of the bag was a large sword with several spikes coming from the blade. "Renji" He tossed the blade the Renji.

"WA- What do you think you're doing you shouldn't just throw a sword at someone!" Renji freaked as he tried to catch the sword by its hilt and smirked when he did.

"I knew you would catch it now sit down" He continued the process until everyone held a weapon, most of which were swords. In my hands a held two gauntlets, what I was supposed to do with them I wasn't sure other than to put them on my arms; witch I had done and they were surprisingly light.

"Alright. Each of the weapons I have given to you were built and designed for you. I know that all of you that have swords know how to use them and can use them very well. Grimmjow, yours are different because you are a more close rang fighter and use your fists more. So those gauntlets have a blade that will go past your fist and stop in the opposite direction just after your elbow, sticking out about an inch from your forearm." He explained before walking over and grabbing my arms, resulting in me twitching but still allowing him to tap the two gauntlets together. He quickly removed is hands has two long blades formed an inch from my forearm like he said there would be.

"Wow" I breathed staring transfixed on the on the perfectly polished metal. It liked sharp, extremely sharp. To test this I took the top of my nail and went to tap it lightly.

"Don't here if you want to see how sharp it is then slash this" I stopped and watched as he pulled yet another object out of his bag. This time however it was not a weapon it was a small diamond.

"You want me to cut a diamond? Are you sure those are expensive and I don't want to wreck these" I raised a brow at him, did he really think these blades could cut a _Diamond. _

"I made these weapons myself I know what they are capable of. So cut the Diamond" He shook my head but stood up and he held out the diamond between two fingers. "Don't cut my finger off. Okay?" I laughed and nodded before position the blade one foot above the center of the expensive gem. I brought it down as fast as I could and to my surprise it slid through the gem like butter, slicing to completely in half.

"How?" I stared down at the two pieces of the once whole gem.

"The sharped part of the blades is finely cut diamond" He explained and everyone's jaws dropped. "What?" He asked looking at everyone with a brow raised. " I'm rich you know. Getting me hands on diamonds isn't that hard for me" He explained.

"YOU'RE RICH!" Everyone but Ulquiorra and Byakuya yelled.

"Yes, didn't I tell you"

"NO!"

"Okay, well now you know" He shrugged. "Now, Yuroichi your four gauntlets when tapped against one of the other gauntlets will form to cover your shins and feet, your forearms and hands. They're made of carbon steel, Grimmjow don't try to cut her." I pouted childishly and everyone laughed, well almost everyone but I swear I saw Byakuya's lips twitch.

"What does mine do then?" Soi Fon asked coldly.

"Yours has a poison needle in the tip that will inject half a dose of poison with each strike. It want effect your opponent with the first injection but a black butterfly will appear where you broke skin. Hit that spot again and they die. Oh that reminds me." He dug through the bag again and pulled out a small bag. "If you open the top of the piece that goes on your middle finger, there's the poison cartridge. You can get four strikes out of one cartridge so in tis bag are extra cartridges" Soi Fon took the bag and hooked it to her belt.

"Wouldn't it have been better to inject enough to kill the enemy in one hit?" She questioned, I agreed with her it would be faster so why would he make it so that she had to hit them in the same place twice?

"In case you hit someone once and you shouldn't have. It a safety feature" After that he continued to explain to everyone how the weapons worked.

'_Well these weapons will make it easier to defend everyone. Damn Toshiro's smart' _

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Sorry for the length but I'm in a writing mood so I should get the next chapter up soon. But I was planning on updating one of my other stories before I update this one again. GOD I AM SOOOOOO BEHIND! **_

_**Toshiro: Please review, they make her happy.**_


	13. This is War!

Toshiro finished explaining to everyone how their weapons worked and then we all moved to Zangestsu's large kitchen, leaving our weapons in the living room. Everyone found a place to sit or stand while Zangestsu sent Ogichi to go and get some extra chairs. Harribel moved to the kettle and filled it with water. It clicked on when she put it back on its holder pad thing. She turned to everyone and asked what they would like to drink; the response was tea so she grabbed three tea bags and a large tea pot from two of the many cabinets. Throwing the tea bags into the tea pot she leaned against the counter waiting for the kettle to beep, signalling that the water was heated. Toshiro, Izuru, Shuhei, Nel, Stark, Lilnette, Ichigo and I sat at the Island while the others stood or leaned against one of the hard surfaces in the kitchen. Kettle beeped as Ogichi re-entered the kitchen carrying five chairs that where quickly occupied by Yuroichi, Soi Fon, Byakuya, Ulquiorra and Uryuu, leaving Rukia, Renji and Chad to stand leaning against a wall. Ichigo stood and helped Harribel prepare tea for everyone. The tea was served and Ichigo retook his seat next to me at the Island.

"It's past noon now, who's up for lunch?" Uryuu Inquired, standing from his seat and looking from person to person, waiting on an answer. A course of 'Yeah' and 'Sure' followed and he nodded. "Then I'll cook something up for us to have of lunch then"

"I'll help" Ichigo offered.

"So will I. This is a lot of people to cook for" Harribel stated.

"Yes it is, so I'll help out as well" Toshiro added. "Everyone else should probably go to the living room again so that we have room to move a around" Everyone nodded and exited the Kitchen. Shuhei, Nel and I stayed behind to help them out.

"So Uryuu, what's the plan?" Ichigo questioned looking up at him from his stole. "I think Fajitas would work best cuz we won't have to worry about what everyone likes on it cuz everyone makes their own" He suggested.

"That'll work" Harribel agreed moving to the fridge to grab the needed ingredients.

Five minutes later and we were all working on one part of the meal. Nel and Harribel prepared the vegetables. Shuhei and I cut up the Chicken and beef, him doing the chicken while I did the beef. Ichigo and Uryuu found a fold up table and set it up next to the Island and set the table for everyone before taking the cut up vegetables and meat from Harribel, Nel, Shuhei and I.

"Grimmjow, Go and get everyone please" Harribel asked placing the hot pan full of the cooked food onto the middle of the table on the large hot plate so the it didn't mark up the table. I did as she asked and we all sat and ate at the table.

"So what's the plan?" Rukia piped up hold her fajita between her two small hands.

"Plan for what?" Shuhei asked, biting into his overstuffed fajita.

"I believe she means what we are going to do about Azien" Byakuya clarified.

"Yeah, we have weapons to defend Grimmjow and Ichigo but are we really just going to sit around and wait for him at attack again?" Rukia stated sounded annoyed at the thought of doing so. I didn't think there was any way to track down Aizen so we would probably get stuck waiting around for him to make a move anyway.

"We don' hav' much of a choice. He ain't exactly the easiest guy ta find ya know" Ogichi spoke up before wolfing down the rest of his second fajita.

"Why?" Rukia titled her head.

"Cuz' he don' wan' ta be foun' " Ogichi replied filling a new fajita.

"Oh" Rukia shrank back into her seat. "So we _do _have to wait for him to make a move" She stated.

"Yep" Ogichi said taking a huge bite of his food.

"Damn that bastard!" Renji growled slamming his hand down on the table.

"Calm down, he'll strike again soon enough" I grumbled finishing off my fourth helping. All eyes were on me now. "If he really is determined to get me back, he want wait long" I added.

"Got tha' right Grimm" Ogichi nodded.

We all finished lunch, cleaned up and then everyone felt saying they would see us tomorrow. Ichigo and I stopped at the living room to pick up our weapons. The room seemed oddly quite to me. "Grimm you okay?" My head shot to Ichigo. I was tense, something was wrong but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"I have a bad feeling" I looked around the room and when I found nothing out of place I walked to the window, Ichigo's eyes stayed trained on my back as I pushed aside the closed curtains and peaked out the window.

A figure dressed in all black darted from one bush to the side of the house. _'Shit' _"Ichigo, someone's here" I turned to him body tense and ready to fight.

"Who?" He asked moving toward the window.

"Probably Aizen's men" I stopped him and carefully peeked through the curtains again, nothing moved. "Where's-" I heard a gun click and jumped on Ichigo bringing us both to the ground just as a bullet shot past where our heads had been. The shot had made no sound, a silencer must have been put on the gun.

"Grimm-" I covered his mouth.

"Shhh" I said tilting my head towards the window to listen for movement. Feet padded softly on the grass as the men outside moved towards the shattered window. "Ichigo…" He nodded. "Go find Zangestsu I'll-" The window behind us broke and twenty or so men jumped through.

"Grimmjow, Ichigo what's…." Ogichi appeared in the door way to the living room.

"Get Ichigo out of here Ogichi!" I yelled jumping up with Ichigo in my arms and tossing him to Ogichi who moved and caught him.

"But what about-"

"NOW!" I screamed as the men moved toward me guns aimed for both mine and Ichigo's head. Ogichi cursed and ran with Ichigo kicking and screaming for him to help me. _'Now I ain't going back there without a fight you bastards' _

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way Grimmjow" Said one of the man as he stepped forward gun pointed at my chest.

"Tch, I ain't going back" I hissed and moved to grab the gun but the guy was fast he was behind me in an instant and a small pain erupted in the middle of my back.

"Have it your way" I heard the man say as I drifted into a deep sleep and fell to the floor.

"What do you mean they got Grimmjow!" Toshiro yelled into the phone. The small man was shaking with rage they had all left less than twenty minutes before it had happened, so how did they?

"We have to get him back Toshiro you don't know what he-"

"We'll get him back" Toshiro said in finality before hanging up the phone. _'This is war Aizen' _The midget thought as he grabbed hold of Hyourinmaru's Sheath.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well there you have it guys, hope you liked it and if I have time and if I think enough people are still reading this story I will update as soon as I can. Luv ya! :3**_


	14. Punishment

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Sorry for the long wait I was having trouble decided what exactly to do for this chapter but I have finally decided so here you have chapter 14. **_

_**WARNING: EXTREME BONDAGE AND RAPE!**_

_**Grimmjow: Fuck you!**_

_**Aizen: No fuck you. My little kitty pet. *Grin***_

_Normal point of view_

Ichigo and all of his friends who had promised to protect Grimmjow and himself gathered in the living room of Zangetsu's mansion. The room was silent and tense; no one knew what to say, so they said nothing.

Toshiro stood glaring at the floor as if he believed that by doing so his rage would subside. _'How could this have happened? How did they know that Grimmjow and Ichigo would be alone at that moment? Where did they take Grimmjow? Zangetsu must know….Right'_ His grip on his sword tightened as those thoughts plagued him. His grip continued to tighten until his knuckles turned white. After a few more moments of silent fuming he could not take the silence any longer and spoke up. "Where would they have taking him? Zangestsu, you know don't you?" He looked up into the older, wiser, brown eyes of his teacher with desperate hope.

If they didn't know where Grimmjow had been taken how were they supposed to save him from Aizen? At least if they knew his location they could come up with a plan to save him right away but if they didn't…then who knows how long it could take to save Grimmjow.

"I am afraid I do not know where they took Grimmjow"

_Grimmjow's point of view_

I awoke to the sound of voices chattering around me. Three?...No….Two. I was still groggy from whatever the hell that man had done to make me pass out. I tried opening my eyes to see what was going on but all I saw was black; a blind fold? I tried to lift my hand to pull it off but it wouldn't move.A pressure on my wrist was stopping me; it was the same with my other arm and my legs. They were bound to whatever I was laying on…wait…was I laying down or standing? I tried to move once more but to no avail.

"Oh he's awake" That sly, familiar voice of Aizen sounded from close by.

Suddenly the blindfold was removed and the room I was in was revealed to me. It was the old dungeon where he used to punish me. The old stone walls covered in chains and whips and many other things I dreaded.

I noted that I was indeed standing and that I was tied to both the ceiling and floor as well as whatever I was leaning on.

A shiver ran through me as Aizen came to stand in front of me, that same old grin still plastered to his face. _'He threw me away why does he want me back now? I was happy with Ichigo…..Ichigo….' _

"I told you this wasn't over my little kitty pet" He drawled in my ear, making it twitch.

"I ain't your fucking kitty pet!" I hissed. Aizen nodded and whatever was holding me to the thing I was leaning on snapped open and the hard surface behind me fell away.

"Care to say that again Kitty pet?' Aizen warned his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Sure. I AIN'T YOUR FUCKING KITTY PET ASSHOLE!" His grin grew wider and he calmly walked over to the wall.

"I had being thinking about letting you off with a light punishment since I had thrown you away but it would seem that you need…" He placed his hand on one of the whips hanging on the wall and looked over his shoulder at me. "a much harsher punishment then what I had planned"

He removed the whip from the wall and I shuddered. I hated those things, they scared me but for some reason not being able to do anything about if it was used on me or not excited me and damn it he knew it too. If I wasn't tied up I would have been freaking out and trying to get the hell away from the thing like I had when I had caught a glimpse of the one Karin had gotten Ichigo as a joke. Being tied up however, seemed to totally have changed that reaction.

Aizen nodded to someone off in the corner and they moved and cut my shirt off and took away it's remains.

Aizen placed the still rolled up whip against my bare chest. "You're going to enjoy this" He purred into my ear as he slid the whip over my side and on to my back. "And so will…I" The whip cracked against my back erupting it in a burning pain. I bit my lip to stop from crying out.

His chest pressed against my back and his hand ran a long my lips. "Now now don't do that. I want to hear all the sweet sounds you can make Kitty pet" He moved back and the whip cracked against my back again but this time with much more force.

"Fuck!" I cried out.

"Grimm, you're bleeding" He stated but I couldn't feel it, all I felt was the burning pain from his last lash. He continued to strike me with the whip each time more painful than the last.

The whipping finally stopped and the man in the corner walked over again and cut off my pants and boxers.

"Now Grimm, if you answer correctly I'll stop your punishment here" He ran the whip over my chest. "Who's kitty pet are you?" I looked him dead in the eyes and spat on him.

"Not yours asshole" I hissed. His grin disappeared and he whipped the spit off his face.

"Have it your way" He backed up and cracked the whip against my chest striking a sensitive nipple. "Fuck!" I hissed and his grin returned. _'Fuck! That hurts! Ichigo….' _

The man from before rolled in a cart with a verity of toys as Aizen would have called them on it; I call them torture tools. I don't know what it's called but Aizen picked up the stick with a looped piece of leather on it and run it over and recently abused nipple. I shuddered.

He run the leather over my hip and onto my exposed ass and brought it back only to slam it against my ass and cause me to hiss. He rubbed the sore spot for a moment before giving the same treatment to the other ass cheek. This continued for several minutes. _'It still hasn't gotten any worse then what he used to do. Ichigo hurry up and…..no at least if I'm here they'll leave him alone'_

"Having fun little kitty?" He purred running the leather up my still burning back. I didn't respond just glared at the bastard. _'I will not give in again. I will not go back to being a submissive kitten for this bastard' _ "No, well this should help" He put the leather stick thing back on the cart and picked up the needle. _'Hell no!'_

He moved toward me with the needle. "Fuck no!" I growled struggling against the chains holding me in place.

"Now now, calm down little kitty, it won't hurt" He stepped closer and I struggled harder against my restraints.

"No fucking way I'm letting you inject me with that shit!" I roared and he moved back to the cart and put the needle down and picked something else up.

"Alright I can wait for that piece of fun" He turned around holding a small knife. _'Shit'_ He placed the knife to my chest and I shivered at the coldness of it. The adrenaline in my system spiked and I glared down at him, teeth bared in rage.

He dragged the blade down to my hip leaving a trail of crimson as it moved. I hissed. He did this several more times and I slowly started to feel faint from blood loss.

"Stay awake little kitty we can't have you passing out now, there's still more to come" I didn't see the heated metal in his hand but I did feel the intense burning that erupted from it as he pressed it to the open wounds. I screamed in agony and stayed tense the whole time he cauterized the knife and whip wounds on my back and chest.

The burning stopped and I slumped in my restraints. "I guess I won't be needing this anymore" I heard the needle smash to pieces on the ground in the far corner. The chains holding me up where removed and I collapsed on the ground.

"On your knees" Aizen ordered. I didn't move, I couldn't move. "Now!" The whip connected with my back once again and I hissed loudly. This time I struggled to my knees. "Good little kitty" He purred in my ear. "Enjoy this" His finger thrust into my ass without warning and I screamed in agony again. It thrust in and out a few times before he shoved another two fingers into my opening. _'Ichigo where are you?' _

"Ichigo isn't coming for you. No one is" He whispered into my ear and removed his fingers. Only to place something even bigger at my entrance instead. _'No…..Ichigo…I can't take it any more….' _

"Enough…"

"Hum, what was that?" He purred.

"Enough….Please stop" I begged. "I'm sorry for not coming back….I've learned my lesson so please….please stop" I continued. _'Damn this bastard! Not again….I don't want to…but I…..can't take it' _

He said nothing just thrust forward despite my begging, my pleading. "You should have thought of that before. Grimmjow" He drawled and began to thrust in and out at a pace much too fast.

_Back at Zangetsu's _

_Normal point of view_

"ICHIGO! EVERYONE! I KNOW WHERE GRIMMJOW IS!"

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well U-Wish-U-Knew you got your wish. Hope you liked it everyone :p and I was wondering if any of you had any pairings you would like for me to write a story/ One shot for? So if you do please add it in your review and I'll do my best You guys are the best!**_


	15. Time For A Plan

"Ichigo! Everyone! I know where Grimmjow is!" Toshiro yelled as he rushed back into Zangetsu's living room, grabbing his knees when they almost buckled under his weight. He couldn't remember the last time he had run that far that fast and it had taken its toll on him. His breaths coming in short, forced inhales as he fought to catch his breathe.

He had left about an hour ago to try and figure out where Azien could possibly be keeping Grimmjow. On his way back to his house he had ended up running into a tall lanky man wearing an eye patch and spilled what was going on to the stranger in his desperation to find Grimmjow. The man had heard of Azien before and said an old buddy of his used to work for the guy and that he had spoken of a place where Aizen kept his playthings so no one else could get to them. Toshiro had instantly begged the man to tell him what or where this place was. The man had simply said _Las Noches_. After looking into this _Las Noches _and deducing that it was indeed most likely the place where Azien would have taken Grimmjow he sprinted as fast as he could back to Zangestsu's house.

Ichigo shot up onto his feet and stared at Toshiro with an expectant look. He had to know where Grimmjow was right _now_. He couldn't sit around any longer, doing nothing when Grimmjow could be going through torture. "Where is he?" Ichigo shouted. His worry and anger had reached their limits long before Toshiro got back and he was struggling to keep himself under control but that control faltered when Toshiro ran in claiming to know where his pet and lover was.

"Las Noches. The most heavily guarded building in Karakura. Getting in is not going to be easy." Toshiro said after he caught his breathe, once again standing up straight.

Ichigo's head dropped as his mind filled with all the tings Aizen could do to Grimmjow if they didn't get to him soon. "H-how are we going to get him out of there and away from that bastard? That place sounds so…so..."

"Impenetrable." The low rumble of Coyote Stark sounded throughout the room and everyone turned to stare at the brunette in shock. Stark leaned himself up against the white wall, arms crossed over his chest as he looked around the room considering its occupants. "So Azien finally made his _true_ move." He stated watching the different emotions that played across all the different faces in the room.

"True move?" Toshiro inquired, raising a brow at the strange statement. What was that supposed to mean? Where the rest of Azien's actions just preparation for his final move?

"Are you saying his threats and attack on the school weren't him _really _trying to take Grimmjow?" Ichigo spoke up, head raising so his shock ridden chocolate orbs could lock with Starks sympathetic gray ones.

Stark nods, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's as he began to speak. "Those were just moves used to put all the pieces where he wanted him to be so he could easily steal Grimmjow from your grasp without much trouble."

Toshiro watches the exchange between Ichigo and Stark, looking for any sign that Stark may have been lying. Stark didn't looked nor sounded like he was lying but it still seemed odd that he knew so much about Azien and how he thought.

"How do you know so much about Azien Stark?" Toshiro questioned, eyes narrowing slightly as Starks attention turned to him.

"I used to work for him." Stark replied bluntly and the room feel into a stunned silence. "I quite recently and have no intention of going back…besides if I did it would be like putting my head in a guillotine and letting the blade fall."

"Why should we trust ya' then? Eh' Stark?" Ogichi spoke up for the first time, glaring at Stark from his place on the floor.

"If you want to get into Las Noches you don't have much of a choice. I'm the only one that knows the lay out." Stark informed Ogichi not even a little bit put off by the albino's stare.

Ogichi snarled at the brunette but said nothing. The man had a point if Stark really had worked for Azien then the likely hood was that he would know the best way to get passed all the security.

"So then what do we need to do to get Grimmjow out of there?" Ichigo asked. Determination surged from the teen and everyone couldn't help but smile. A determined Ichigo was far better than a worried and angry Ichigo.

_Las Noches_

Grimmjow grunted in pain as his back connected with the hard stone floor. He man above him chuckled as he walked over to the far side of the dimly lit room and picked up a large bucket. Grimmjow stared at the bucket with fearful curiosity and the man smirked.

"Know what this is little kitty?" The man watched as Grimmjow hissed at the nickname and chuckled. "No? Well you're about to find out." The man lifted the bucket and splashed its contents onto Grimmjow's tore naked body.

The boiling salted water struck Grimmjow's back and he screamed in agony as the salt burned in his cuts and the water set his body on fire. His screamed echoed throughout the room and the man laughed revelling in the hybrids pain.

"Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite little kitty." The man teased as he walked out the door.

Grimmjow shook as the water and salt continued to eat at his skin. Where was Ichigo? Grimmjow could only hope that he was close to getting him out of this place that was his own personal hell.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well there you have it guys another chapter of Grimmy Pet. Sorry for the rather short length of it but I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon. Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Love you guys :3**_


	16. Break Out

_Stark held the pencil lazily in his hands as he drew out a map of Las Noches so he could explain exactly how we were going to infiltrate the impenetrable building. He sat up from his hunched position over the low coffee table in Zangestsu's living room, his hand lifting to cover his mouth as he yawned. "Now right here," He placed the end of the pencil on a square on the map. "is the back door. Only Gin, Tousen and Aizen himself are allowed to use this door." _

"_Why's that?" Yuroichi questioned leaning forward to get a closer look at the map. _

"_Because this door is closest to the main control computer for the whole facility and it's closest to the cells"_

Under a the cover of darkness Toshiro, Stark, Yuroichi, Soi Fon and Ichigo ducked across the street and along the side of Las Noches white walls till they reached the hidden back door Stark had told us about. Beside the door next to the handle was a lit up keypad.

Without a word Toshiro stepped in front of the four of us and pulled a small phone like device from the pocket in his black hoody. He extracted a short cord from the bass of the device and filled open a small panel on the side of the keypad and plugged the free end of the cord into the side of the keypad.

His fingers glided across the screen of the small device and the keypad beeped positively and the door slid open automatically. Toshiro looks over his shoulder and smirks triumphantly before gesturing for Yuroichi and Soi Fon to head into the facility.

"_After the doors open, Yuroichi and Soi Fon will head into the building and wait for the two night guards to walk by and knock them out. Then take their uniforms and signal The rest of us when it's clear. Then we'll split up once we reach this hall way." He placed he end of the pencil on the map and moved it along one of the long rectangles on the page. "With Toshiro and Yuroichi heading from the control room here" He moved the end of the pencil over one of the large squares on the map. "Then Ichigo, Soi Fon and I will head here." Once again Stark moved the pencil over one of the squares on the page only this time next to that square were several other squares of the same size. "To where the punishment cells are witch is probably where Aizen has Grimmjow."_

They hid around the corner as foots steps sounded down the hall. The voices of two men echoed down the hall as they chatted ideally with each other while completing their rounds for the night.

Just as one of the men's foot stepped in front of the corner Soi Fon crouched low and kicked his leg out, bringing him to the floor in a matter of seconds. The other man yelped and Yuroichi pounced on him, bringing him to the ground as well.

The two women quickly rendered the men unconscious and slipped into their clothing.

Soi Fon poked her head back around the corner making eyed contact with Toshiro before gesturing with her head from the three men to follow them.

They moved along the walls quietly while Soi Fon and Yuroichi led them towards the point where they would separate with one another. Each time a guard would come into view Toshiro, Ichigo and Stark would duck to the side and the two women would inform the male guards that that area was clear. The guards would nod and continue on their without suspecting a thing.

At least the group came to the hall where they would go their separate ways to complete their part of the difficult mission.

They separated into their two groups. Yuroichi and Toshiro turned to the left heading for the control room, where Toshiro would take control over the security system and inform the others as to witch cell Grimmjow was being held in.

Ichigo, Stark and Soi Fon turned left, towards the punishment cells to await further instructions from Toshiro.

Yuroichi and Toshiro came upon the control room not long after separating with the others. Only problem was there were two guards outside the door and there were probably one or more guards _inside_ the room as well.

Toshiro pinned himself up against the wall and nodded for Yuroichi to do her thing.

She stepped around the corner and both guards turned to face her as she approached them. "What are you doing her this is a-" The guard was silenced with a swift chop to the side of the neck, the other guard quickly following before he could react to what was happening around him.

Toshiro poked his head around the corner looking from one guard to the other before shifting his gaze up to meet Yuroichi's proud smirk. He rolled his eyes before walking over to one of the unconscious man and reliving him of his key card and swiping it through the card reader next to the control room door.

The door slid open and the only guard present in the room turned in his chair to see who was there. Yuroichi smirk and the man's eyes widened as she pounced on him and forced him into a dreamless sleep.

Toshiro shook his head and grabbed the chair. Taking a seat he got right to work and followed the other half of their little rescue party as they moved through Las Noches to the punishment cells.

The trio were almost at the door when a silver haired man rounded the corner, halting their advance. His slitted eyes stared at them with interest as they stared back at him in shock. They were at a loss for what to do so they stood there like deer caught in the head lights and prayed to god that he would say nothing and move along.

The man's grin widened and he nodded to them before moving around them without a word. They all let out a deep breath and Toshiro's voice came in over the small headset each of them had in their ears. "Too close you guys be more careful."

"We know that damn it." Ichigo hissed.

"Keep moving we don't have time to waste, we don't know if the guy will go tell Aizen or not." Soi Fon order and continued down the hall, the others following after her.

"If you're worried about that then how come you didn't knock him out?" Ichigo ground out, all this sneaking around and being calm was staring to get to him. He was about ready to punch the next person that dared to get in their way.

"It wouldn't have done us any good. That was Gin, Aizen's right hand man. He could have killed us all if he wanted to. So shut up and keep walking." Stark ordered his voice sounding laid back and calm like usual.

Ichigo mumbles something about how one can be so calm when right in the middle of breaking someone out of a place like this but keeps moving none the less.

"It's this one" Toshiro informs them via headset. The group stops in front of a thick metal door with the number six stamped on it. The door slides open and Ichigo rushes in.

He stops in his tracks when his chocolate brown eyes land on the battered form of an unconscious Grimmjow, lying in a paddle of water and his own blood.

The wounds weren't deep and they had stopped bleeding but they littered his body and Ichigo felt as if he was going to hurl. His stomach was doing flips as he fell to his knees next to his blue haired lover. "Why….How could…..Oh Grimm no…." Ichigo cried silently, his eyes never leaving the tortured form of his hybrid. His gaze racked over the rest of the panthers form only to stop at his ass where semen mixed with bleed slowly slid down his thighs.

Ichigo gasped his hand moving to cover his mouth as tears streamed down his face. "We're too late." He whimpered.

"No we're not he's still alive we can still get him out of here. Now wake him up." Stark prompted turning his head to face the distraught teen. Ichigo nodded and forced himself to calm down.

He brought his hands over to Grimmjow's should and gave him a gentle shake. "Grimm you need to wake up." Nothing. He gave Grimmjow another shake and asked him to wake up so they could get him out of there but still nothing. He tried again still nothing.

"Guys get out of there Aizen's on his way there right now, you need to move." Toshiro warned over the headset.

"How long till he gets here Toshiro?" Stark inquired.

"About two minutes. Get out of there!" Toshiro orders in a panic.

"We have no choice." Stark stats as he walks past Ichigo and carefully hefts Grimmjow over his shoulder and heads for the door. Ichigo Gets up and follows after Stark with Soi Fon taking up the rear.

"We'll meet you at the back door." Toshiro says over the headset and footsteps are heard as him and Yuroichi take off back towards the back door.

Once Ichigo and the others reach the door they all freeze as the sound of a gun barrel loading fills they ears.

"Soi Fon, take Grimmjow." Stark orders handed the petite women the large hybrid as Toshiro and Yuroichi round the corner and freeze just like the others. "I'll take care of this guy now move!" Stark orders and pulls two pistols from his black coat and points them at the black man blocking their path.

Everyone rushes towards the door and the black man turns the gun on them only to have it shot from his hand by Stark. "How bout you play with me for a little while Tousen." Stark teases, guns still pointed at the man before him.

The group moves past the supposedly blind man and out the door, to freedom.

"You dare to deify Aizen Stark?" Tousen questions white unseeing eyes staring deep into the depths of Stark's light gray ones.

"Yes." Stark stats with finality and fires his gun.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey guys hope you liked that and please rev-**_

_**Grimmjow: Review you damn readers she only got three for the last chapter and it got her all depressed and shit. **_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Grimmjow be nice it's up to them if they review or not.**_

_**Ichigo: But you get so sad if not many people review to your stories, we hate seeing you sad**_

_**Grimmjow: Yeah we like you a lot better when you smile**_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Oh *smiles and blushes a little* thanks guys**_

_**Ichigo/Grimmjow: You're welcome. And you guys…REVIEW!**_


	17. You're Okay!

Toshiro and the others sprint for the car, being careful not to further injure the blue haired Hybrid in Soi Fon's arms. A gunshot rings loudly in their ears and everyone stops and listens carefully. The group sighs in relief when they see Stark running out of the building unharmed.

"Get moving! Or they'll catch us before we can get to the van!" Stark yells across the open space and everyone takes off towards the van again, Stark quickly catching up to them.

They reach and car and Grimmjow is placed gently onto several blankets lying in between the front and back seats of the van. Ichigo jumps in right after Grimmjow is safely placed in the vehicle.

Ichigo pulls Grimmjow's head into his lap and his eyes moisten at the site of his battered lover. Tears start to stream down his face as Soi Fon grabs the first aid kit they brought and starts applying antiseptic to the panther Hybrids wounds.

"You probably shouldn't worry about that Soi Fon, knowing Aizen he was probably drenched in boiling salt water." Soi Fon nodded to the brown haired man and moved on to bandaging his wounds. Luckily none would need stiches and most of them had already stopped bleeding and had clotted.

Small choked sounds started emanating from Ichigo as Soi Fon continued to cover most of Grimmjow's body in bandages. Yuroichi's eyes softened as she looked at him through the re-view mirror as she started driving away. "Ichigo he'll be okay he's stron-"

"Then how come he hasn't woken up yet! He should have woken up by now! How are we supposed to know if he's going to be okay if he won't wake up!" Ichigo cried his voice cracking after almost every word.

"Ichigo you need to calm down he's going to b-" Yuroichi was cut off as a gunshot sounded and she swerved to the right.

Everyone but Yuroichi froze and listened for the next gun shot. Toshiro turned to look behind them and gasped. Behind them were to pickup trucks with three man in the bed if each truck. All six men were carrying guns. "Stark what do we do?" Toshiro asked as calmly as he could as he turned back to face the front.

"First get down and second stay calm I have a plan." Strake said as he rolled down his window and stuck he head and torso out of it. He twisted his body so he was facing the vehicles giving chase.

_Stark dialled a number and brought the phone to his ear. The phone rang three times before a deep, agitated voice grunted a 'hello' on the other side of the line. "I need your help Nnoi." Stark stated. _

"_With what Stark?" The lanky man on the other side of the line inquired. _

"_I need you to sit on Fifth Street just around the corner from Las Noches and wait for a black van to pass. That'll be me and if any one follows us I want to you shot them off the road. Think you can do that for me?" Stark explained. He could almost feel the grin spreading across the one eyed man's face. _

"_Sure thing Stark what time?" _

"_Be there for 3 am" Stark replied. _

"_Will do and Szayel's gonna help to. Aaroniero left him with me fer this week cuz' he's on a job." Nnoitra explained. _

"_The more the merrier" Stark said before hanging up without another word to his long-time friend. _

A red Nissian Titian pulled off of fifth and pulled up behind the two black pickup trucks. On the roof of the Titian sat a pink haired tabby hybrid hold a dart gun with a scope attached to the barrel.

"Take em' out Szayel" Nnoitra order from the driver's seat. Szayel nodded and took aim at one of the men in the bed of the closet pickup truck. He fired and the man fell. The other two men panicked and tried to find where the shot had come from. Szayel fired two more shots and the two remaining men in the bed on one pickup truck lay asleep.

The same was done to the other three men in the other pickup and then Stark took out the front wheels of both vehicles.

Nnoitra drove around the two trucks as they spun out onto the side of the road and pulled up next to the right side of the black van. "Is that really all he sent after ya'?" Nnoitra questioned through the open window as Stark slid back inside the van.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean his given up" Stark stated trying to make sure only Nnoitra and Yuroichi could hear him but Ichigo's head shot up, his eyes wide with fear. Stark sighed. "Aizen won't get his hands on him again Ichigo…" Starks tried to comfort the hysterical teen but to no avail.

"He…he….hecan'thavehim….He''smine!" He cried all at once none really able to understand what he was saying.

_Grimmjow's Point of View_

'_Ichigo…' _My mind was foggy as the world started to come back to me. My whole body ached and my back burned. I wanted to go back to sleep where I felt no pain but Ichigo's voice broke through the haze in my mind and my heart clenched at his words.

"He…he….hecan'thavehim….He''smine!"

Despite how jumbled the words were each and every one of them sounded so clear to him. And tears streamed down his face.

Ichigo had come for him and was crying for him, was worried about him, was scared for him and loved him… My eyes shot open and water splashed on my cheek. "Ichigo…" I tried to say but it came out all cracked and to quite from Ichigo to hear but Soi Fon heard and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, getting his attention.

When Ichigo looked at her, eyes red and swallow from crying. My heart clenched painfully at the site and I tried to lift my hand to wipe away his tears away but Soi Fon placed her hand on mine stopping the action. _'Why'd she do that?...oh right my injuries…'_ Ichigo's eye's shot to mine and he gasped.

"Grimmjow you're-" He cut himself off and tears streamed with new abundance as I nodded my head.

" I'll be fine Ichigo…"My voice was raspy and I inwardly grimaced at the sound. This time my voice reached his ears and his tears increased, his head falling in grief.

I tried again to bring my hand to his face and this time Soi Fon let me. My cool slightly paled skin touched his warm tanned skin as I brushed my thumb across his cheek, disrupting the flow of steady tears down my lovers face. "I'm going to heal Ichigo. This is nothing to me; I've had far worse than this and come back stronger. So don't cry Ichigo, everything's gonna be fine…" My voice was still scratchy and I knew it hurt him to hear my sounding like I did but my words got through to him and he grasped my hand in his. His lips trailed from one knuckle to the next as he kissed them and spoke to me of his worry and fear in a hushed voice only I could hear.

_**Grimmjow: GrimmXD left to go start working on the planning for the next chapter for one of her other stories so she left the Author's note to us. **_

_**Ichigo: She's sorry to all of you that have read/ are reading any of her other stories that she has discontinued or put on hold but she was stupid and posted to many at once and can't keep up with all of them.**_

_**Yuroichi: She's feels really bad about it but she would feel worse if she just plan didn't update them and didn't tell you why. So try to forgive her. **_

_**Toshiro: Now on to the stuff related to this particular chapter of Grimmy Pet. She hopes you enjoyed this chapter and wishes to know if she did well writing this chapter because she hasn't really written a "freak out" scene like this before. So please Review and give her some tips or tell her how she did. **_

_**Grimmjow/Ichigo: She really likes getting criticism from all of you so help her improve and inform her of what she did well and what she did not so well. **_

_**Everyone: Stay tooned for her next update! **_


End file.
